Dried Tears II: A Championship of Challenges
by Neko Phoenix Girl
Summary: Sequel to Dried Tears. New Chapter Up! The clock is ticking, and the boys are running out of time. Kai's more determined than ever, Lance has an internal conflict, Ray's fate is on the line, and Doctor K won't take no for an answer. *slash*
1. Prologue

**(Revised Version)**

Ruby: Hiyas! I'm back once more, with the one, the only, the awaited... SEQUEL TO DRIED TEARS! Yay!

Kai: You haven't even named the damn thing yet...

Ray: Nope, she and I cracked our heads trying to come up with a name that didn't sound corny or such, but (blushes while laughing sheepishly) nothing. The title right now is just something temporary.

Ruby: But hopefully, our dear readers will help us!

Kai: You think?

Ruby: Sure! When they review, they will give us their suggestions! Whoever comes up with a name that I like will get a... let's... say... sneak peek at chapter 1? Oh, and I'll give the person credit for helping me name the fic, and a special Ray and Kai autographed plushie set!

Ray: Oooh... me wantee!

Ruby: Not for you, Ray-chan. It's for the one who names Dried Tears' sequel.

Ray: (Pout) No fair!

Ruby: Well, let's get this show on the road! Prologue... 3...2...1... LET IT RIP!

Dedicated to: StarryNightObsession, (Mae-chan!) for being my first and best friend, A dragon's crystal, (Crystal-chan!) for being just as awesome a friend as Mae-chan, and to Ming Ming, for looking out for me at school and being a terrific friend as well.

* * *

**Dried Tears II: A Championship of Challenges**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Slow down a little, Ray! That last move threw you off balance!"

"Ok, Kai!"

Two blades, silver and blue, spun engaged in friendly practice battle on the warm beach sand. The sun was shining brightly, and the balmy breezes tickled the beautiful raven-haired teen's face. It had been almost a month ago... since he and his team captain had been together. He had been the one to melt the seemingly cold-hearted Kai Hiwatari's heart. And he was the one who Kai loved with all his heart and soul.

And what about Kai? He loved Ray dearly and would do anything to keep him safe, to protect him... to love him. He had proved the first one when he had kept Ray out of that disgusting ape Dunga's clutches. He had proved the second one when he sacrificed himself to save Ray from a falling roller coaster. And the last, but definitely not least, he was willing to prove as many times necessary.

After a final round of training, both beyblades flew to their owner's respective hands at the same time. Ray wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Well, break time!" he chirped, before Kai wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. Ray couldn't help but giggle when Kai started nibbling his neck hungrily.

"Kai!!" Ray whined playfully, trying to get away from his phoenix's "evil" clutches, but the snickering phoenix wouldn't have it. "Not now!"

"Mmm... why not, _kitten_?" Kai whispered huskily in Ray's ears. His seductive breath sent shivers down the neko-jin's spine. A bright blush formed on Ray's cheeks when Kai swept him off his feet, bridal-style.

"Kai! Put me down!" Ray ordered frantically, but Kai just smirked at him. He loved making his kitten blush. He always looked so adorable when that cute redness invaded the bridge of his nose. So adorable... and so desirable at the same time.

"I don't think so, kitten." The phoenix chuckled, and started walking with Ray in his arms. He was heading towards the sea's soft and salty waves. Ray gulped and his heart started beating fast.

"K-Kai?" he stuttered, as the phoenix tentatively dipped his foot in the warm water, followed by his other. Pretty soon, Kai was knee-deep in the water. "Kai!!" Ray gasped. He clinged tightly to his phoenix, not wanting to come into contact with the dreaded liquid that scared him so much. The only water he tolerated was the one from the shower, which was nice, relaxing and NOT A LOT! But the sea... it's just... A LOT OF WATER!

"What's wrong, kitty-witty? Scared of a little water, are we?" Kai smirked when his cowering boyfriend glared daggers at him.

"Kai, don't you DARE put me down." Ray hissed. Aggression dissolved in a whimper when Kai threw him up in the air and caught him before he landed in the water. The tiger then clung to his team captain like a Velcro strap. "Kai, don't."

"You have to convince me." Kai grinned wickedly, whilst a perfect raven eyebrow arched over a golden eye.

Next thing Kai knew, Ray was attacking his mouth fiercely in a kiss. The phoenix blader was so surprised he fell backwards, with Ray and all.

"Kai!" Ray yelled annoyed, brushing his now soaked bangs out of his eyes. Kai was laughing his head off in a very un-Kai-like manner. Ray glared knives, forks, daggers, swords and many more pointy objects at his boyfriend, who remained unfazed and cracking up. "It's NOT funny!"

"Hahaha... Yes it is! Hahahaha!" Kai guffawed, salt water dripping slowly off his slate-colored bangs. Ray shut him up quickly with another kiss. When they broke apart, Kai chuckled a bit.

"Heh... guess it was worth it then." He smirked deliciously at Ray. Ray blushed as he pulled Kai to his feet. They were completely soaked from head to toe, which only meant one thing: a sulking Ray.

"Kai!" he whined playfully again, wading out of the beach and out of Kai's reach before he somehow ended in the water again. Once in the sand, he took off his shoes, emptying them of water, and undid his hair wrap, wringing the salt water from the silky raven mass. Meanwhile, Kai took off his boots and shook his head vigorously; excess drops of water falling everywhere. Ray giggled as the countless drops sprayed him. When Kai was done, his hair was spiked in all directions sort of messily, giving him a damn sexy irresistible look.

The phoenix blader turned to face his kitten, who was still battling with his hair... his gorgeous hair. Ray was about to braid the hair out of his face, when Kai put his hand on Ray's wrist.

"No. Leave it like that." He begged, taking Ray's chin in his hand. "It looks amazing."

Ray blushed six different shades of crimson, but shook his head.

"Sorry but it gets in my eyes."

Kai resigned to having Ray tie his hair in a low ponytail. After that, Ray gave him a quick peck in the cheek. "I'm going back to the dojo to show off my new moves." He winked. They had been spending the whole morning practicing new battle moves that would come up useful in the tournament for sure. And training with Kai had its benefits. Ray's Driger V2 stats had increased noticeably.

"Go get 'em, tiger." He said as he smiled. "Or should I say... _kitten_?"

Ray narrowed his eyes before bursting into a grin. "Later."

When Ray disappeared from view, Kai sighed and grabbed his Dranzer and launcher once more.

"Alright, Dranzer, let's go!"

* * *

To be continued!

Ruby: Well, that was the prologue. I know it was a bit short, but it IS the prologue after all. - Hope you guys like the start. Next chapter we kick up with some beyblade action! Well, review to get a talking Kai plushie! You press his tummy and he says stuff like "Tyson, you're a big blubber nugget." And "Attack, Dranzer!". It's so kawaii!

Kai: 0-0 WHA! What're you doing giving those away!

Ruby: Face it, big bro! You're so damn kawaii!

Kai: (blush) Whatever...

Ruby: Well, remember to review! Oh, and the best reviewers get a talking Ray plushie to keep their talking Kai plushie company! If you have both plushies, they interact! For example, you press Kai and he says, "I love you, kitten." And then press Ray and he answers "I love you too, my strong phoenix." It's so kawaii! Oh, and I also started a KaixRay pic collection! If anybody knows of any kawaii KxR pics, could you e-mail me about them? I would really appreciate it! Thankies! Well, later.

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	2. Fortunes Dear

**(Revised Version)  
**

Ruby: Yay! I'm so happy with the appreciation this fic has received! Thank you so much! You guys are awesome!

Kai: (scoff) I could've told you that they were gonna like it.

Ruby- You really mean that, Kai-chan?

Ray: (puts arm around Kai's waist) Of course he means that. Isn't that right, Kai-koi? (looks at Kai with Ultra Mega Kawaii Kitty Eyes of Doom)

Kai: (blush) Of course, kitten. Whatever you say. (Ray smiles, and kisses Kai)

Ruby: Aww... Kawaii! (giggles) Well, enough of our musings! These wonderful people deserve their Chapter One! Oh, and to all of those of you who reviewed the Prologue, stick after the chapter for thankies and plushies! So, Kai-chan, big bro, would you do the disclaimer for me? PWEASE? (attempt at Kitty Eyes of Doom)

Kai: (pretends to think) How 'bout... No.

Ruby: Aww... Come on, big bro! Please!

Ray: Yeah, Kai, please! (Kitty Eyes of Doom)

Kai: (groans in defeat) Oh, fine then. If I must... My little sister doesn't own Beyblade or any of its characters, especially Ray, who belongs to ME!

Ray: And Kai-koi, who belongs to ME! (toothy smile)

Ruby: (giggles) Good! Now, 3...2... 1... LET IT RIP!

* * *

**Dried Tears II: A Championship of Challenges**

**Chapter 1: Fortunes Dear and Dire**

* * *

**Part I: Fortunes Dear...**

* * *

"Now this is how you run an obstacle course! Don't you think so, Dizzi?" Ray asked cheerfully as his Driger V2 skimmed and zigzagged through the empty cans and containers course like it was nothing. His "Special Intensive Training" with Kai had really improved his beyblade's dexterity and agility. And his performance was so astonishing that Max just stood there gaping in awe at Driger's feat.

"How many cartons and soda cans can this team drink without a bathroom break? You guys must have bladders made of steel." Dizzi mused as the Chief analyzed the stats of Ray's beyblade with a satisfied smile. Ray's beyblade was in excellent condition, which meant more time for him to concentrate on Max's and Tyson's blades.

"It's all part of the training, Dizzi." Kenny smiled. Max giggled at Kenny's reply, then turned to look at his boyfriend. Tyson was leaning against one of the dojo's support beams, and his gaze seemed lost in the horizon.

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_"Zeo!"_

_"Wait up!"_

_"No, don't!" Zeo cried out to the Bladebreakers, who were trying to catch up to him as he ran across the all familiar bridge. The Bladebreakers were hot on his tail._

_"Hey, what's wrong, bud?" Tyson asked, looking worriedly at his turquoise-haired friend. However, he was taken aback when the young boy yelled at him._

_"Just leave me alone, ok? Just leave me alone! Just leave me alone!" he repeated while shaking his head desperately from side to side. He then pointed at Tyson accusingly. "From now on we're enemies, you got that? So forget that you even met me!"_

_Tyson's eyes quivered as he heard those words coming out of Zeo's mouth. "You're not making any sense! Why should we forget something like that?" he shook his head, not understanding._

_"Agh... Just because!" Zeo cried out. "And the next time we meet, it'll be a battle, Tyson!"_

_Said blader gasped at Zeo's words. Then the turquoise-haired youth started running once more._

_"Hey, you can't just run away! Stop!" Tyson begged. Zeo paused, although only for a second, to look back at his former friends... and crush, Tyson. "What's... what's going on, Zeo? Don't leave us hanging." Tyson pleaded. But Zeo looked in the verge of tears, before he turned and ran away whimpering._

_"No!"_

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"I just don't get it..." Tyson mumbled unconsciously, still recounting the past events. He was so focused on his doubts that he didn't notice the figure looming over him.

"Don't get what, Ty?" Max inquired sweetly before snuggling up to Tyson. The Dragon smiled and looked at his boyfriend lovingly and brought his arms to wrap around his boyfriend's delicate frame. He was about to answer Max's question when he was interrupted by Ray's chuckles.

Curious, Tyson turned to look at the dojo entrance. He broke out into a full smile.

"Hilary?" he laughed in question. The girl was staggering over to them, and she was overwhelmed by the three huge bags of who-knows-what she was carrying. After taking a couple more steps, she fell to her knees.

"Could I... GET SOME HELP HERE?" she half-panted half-yelled at the on-looking males, who looked really surprised.

"Huh?"

* * *

**Ray POV**

* * *

"I raided my bookshelf, and found these!" Hilary chirped as she dumped the contents of the huge bags she had been carrying. To my surprise, they were books. Lots and lots of books.

"What are they?" Tyson said skeptically. Gosh, I knew he wasn't all that smart, but that was downright stupid... I mean, you can see as plain as day that those are books... Jeez...

"Fortune-telling books." Hilary declared triumphantly.

"Fortune-telling?" I shared Tyson's skepticism now. "You must have some bookshelf, Hilary." I added, kneeling next to one of the largest piles to pick one up. "Look at all these! Astrology... Guide to Tea-Leaf Reading..."

I lifted the books in turn amusedly. Wow... This is the strangest assortment of books I've ever seen in my life. And I thought the library back home was weird...

Max and the Chief had knelt down to join me in my scrutiny. Kenny picked up a particularly heavy book, examining it before turning to Hilary.

"You must be a member..."' he started.

"Of the Fortune-Telling Book Deluxe Club! Bingo!" Hilary beamed proudly, as if that were the greatest achievement in the world. I unconsciously rolled my eyes. Girls... Some of the strangest beings on this planet... No wonder I don't swing that way...

"How can it be a book club when you've got all the books?" Max purposely wondered out loud. "What are the others supposed to read?"

Hmm... Good point, Maxie.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Max." Hilary spat sarcastically at the fair-haired youth. "You know, I believe very strongly in mysticism." She added. Oh, she does? But isn't that shit supposed to be all made-up lies and stuff?

"Man... I had a feeling you'd wig out on us like this..." Tyson sighed, slumping his shoulders, then making a face. I have to admit, he looked pretty darn funny... like a big hungry toad staring at a fly on the tip of his nose.

"Is that so?" Hilary growled acidly, causing Max and Kenny to back away from the area a little. Smart kids...

"Yeah. It... said so on today's horoscope." Tyson mocked, earning a non-effective glare from Hilary. Ha! She should go to Kai for some lessons. Even I can glare better than that!

"Guys, quit teasing!" she huffed.

"Sorry." Max promptly apologized, suppressing a small giggle.

"Anyway, the Championships are for teams of two. The Bladebreakers have to split up. How do we choose who goes with who?" Now THAT's the stupidest question I've ever heard. Look. Girl. It's simple! Me with Kai, and Tyson with Max! That's all there is to it!

While Hilary explained, Max started eyeing up one of the books with an amazing look of fascination on his face. Haha cute.

"Let me guess..." Kenny stated, while glancing from the pile of mysticism books to us. "You want us to use these books?" Hilary nodded.

"Oh, please... Give us a break, Hilary." Tyson rolled his eyes. I have to admit, I kinda agreed with him. I mean, how can these... these... THINGS help us decide the best blader combinations?

At this, Hilary got a little agitated. "Listen, guys. If you wear the wrong shoes with the wrong pants, you're a fashion disaster. My books can help us decide the right pairing." She argued, lifting up a random starry-covered book from the pile. Hmm... maybe she DOES have a point...

"Fine..." Max huffed. "But I'm not changing my shoes." He added with a grin. I couldn't help but snicker at his naivety.

"Yeah. Me neither." Tyson sighed, laying back so that his head was resting on his arms. Trust Tyson to be just as naïve as Max... or maybe he just liked playing along.

"Oh... you just don't get it, do you?" Hilary slapped her forehead in frustration. "These fortune-telling books can tell us what the best player combinations will be based on your star signs, birth dates..." at this she paused to flick through a thin paperback book, "and other astrological information." She finished, handing Max the book she had just been eyeing up.

"Sounds complicated." Max whined, trying to make heads or tails of the countless symbols appearing before his eyes.

"No, it's easy!" Hilary assured him. Oh yeah... easy... yeah. Right. If you're a deciphering dictionary, that is. "That book says the youngest player should team up with the oldest player. That means Kai and Max should be partners."

A gasp of dismay escaped my lips. I clamped my hand over my mouth in an attempt to hide it... but too late. Everybody heard me.

"Is something wrong, Ray?" Kenny turned to me. I blushed. Oh great... why do they ask? Isn't it obvious?

Tyson couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips. "Oh, I get it. Rei-Rei's jealous 'cause he wants his adored Kai all for himself." He winked and nudged me, causing me to blush even more. Damn him...

"Wait... this book says that constellations indicate that Kai and Tyson should be partners." Chief interrupted. Phew. Thank God for Kenny. Wait...

"WHAT!" Tyson and I cried out at the same time. I am sooooooooooooo damn FRUSTRATED right now! Isn't there a SINGLE one of these stupid books that pair me up with Kai? Stupid books... they don't know anything about nothing!

"Really?!" Hilary faltered at Kenny's comment, taking a look at the black book the Chief was handing her. After taking a quick look at the cover, she handed it back to him.

"Nope. Sorry. Mars is entering Virgo later this week. When THAT happens, people's temperaments are reversed." She declared matter-of-factly.

"Hmm..." the brainiac mumbled as he skimmed through another page. "Oh, so it is! Good catch, Hilary!" he commented, causing Hilary to smirk smugly.

Umm... and that means what?

Oh, and have I mentioned that by now my patience is wearing thin? I was frantically looking through the piles of books, then discarding them over shoulder on a sweatdropping Max, who soon was completely covered by Mysticism books.

"Hey!" Tyson yelled. I jumped, thinking he was yelling at me for dumping Hilary's books on his Maxie-Waxie, but I guess I was wrong. He was yelling at Hilary, of course.

"Okay, that's enough! You're not seriously gonna use these stupid books to make this decision!"

"They're NOT stupid!" Hilary argued, standing up to be able to yell better at Tyson. "They can help us!"

Tyson crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes contemptuously, a typical Kai pose. "Humph. The only thing those books are good for is kindling." Why have I got the feeling that it's getting hotter in here?

"Yeah, right! As if!" Hilary argued heatedly. Ok. This is heating up a little too much for my liking...

"The location of Mars means squat. If anything, you're just like Saturn, with one difference. Your ring is around your brain." Tyson sneered. Uh... oh. He should NOT have said that...

"Umm... Ty?" Max called out nervously, and boy, I don't blame him. Tyson turned to look, only to see Hilary running right towards him with a shinai raised!

"Wha... Hilary!"

"Make fun of my books, will you?"

**WHAM!**

"Wait! Stop! I'm sorry!"

Max cringed, while I winced and Kenny gasped as the shinai once more made contact with the Dragoon blader.

**SLAM!**

"Stop!"

"That'll teach you for being so foul-mouthed!"

I covered my eyes while Max cowered behind me as he cried "Ahh! I can't look!"

**BAM!**

**KA-WHAM!**

* * *

"Guys, what have we accomplished other than Hilary destroying Tyson's comics?" I inquired as I tended to Tyson's back. The poor thing was a bruised mess. Told ya it was getting hot in there. I just didn't know it was gonna get THIS hot and dangerous.

"That was wild!" Max laughed, only to earn a glare from his bruised boyfriend.

"That wasn't very nice, Max. You know, I think from now I'm gonna spend some nice quiet time with people who actually CARE about me, like Ray." He huffed, causing Max to stare at him anxiously. Have I mentioned that I hate to be dragged into Tyson' schemes to grab Max's attention? I always end up blushing, dammit!

"You love me, don't you, Rei-Rei?" Tyson then asked me with huge watery eyes. I couldn't help the blush that formed on my cheeks when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Max gasped. Okay, now I'm uncomfortable...

"Tyson, get your grimy paws off of Ray." A cool, smooth voice ordered. Tyson let go of me faster than you can say "Yessir". He didn't have a death wish.

"Kai!!" I grinned in relief. I threw myself at him dramatically and let him catch me in his arms. "My hero!"

Hilary giggled at the scene.

Max was now kneeling next to Tyson. "I'm sorry, Ty! Please don't leave me! BWA!" Max cried as he threw himself at Tyson. Tyson welcomed him in his arms happily, but his smile turned into a wicked smirk.

"On one, condition." He said, causing Max to look at him with big watery chibi eyes. Aww... cute! Oops... I guess I said that out-loud, 'cause Kai jealously wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush to his chest.

"You have to make it up to me." The dragon continued. Max to look at him confusedly, and Tyson rolled his eyes. "You know..."

"Wha! Ty, we can't!" Max blushed furiously. Hmm... what could he possibly be thinking?

"Aww, come ON, Maxie! It's only McDonald's!! I promise I won't eat so much!" Tyson argued, causing Max to sweatdrop. Hmm... sometimes I wonder about that kid...

"Oh. Right! Stupid me! McDonald's! Of course!" he laughed sheepishly.

"It seems that Max is growing up a little too fast." Kai whispered in my ear, causing me to blush and giggle. Then I turned my full attention to him again.

"So, what's up? I thought you were training." I cocked my head, and he let go of me.

"I was, but Dranzer sliced all the cans. So I thought I could come over here and get some more, seeing as Tyson goes through ten sodas a day."

"Aw..." I mock-pouted, looking rather childish, I might add. "And here I thought you came just to see me."

"Seeing you was an extremely nice bonus, _kitten_." He whispered, before catching me in a breathless kiss. Hmm... sly guy, I mentally chuckled. He always manages to get off the hook. Have I mentioned he's a great kisser?

Unfortunately, we were RUDELY interrupted.

"Ahem." Kenny cleared his throat, causing us to break away, only to receive a glare from Kai. Kenny eeped and jumped behind a giggling Hilary, which in turn made Tyson and Max howl in laughter. I was about to laugh too, when Kai gently grabbed me by the chin and turned me to face him.

"Now... where were we, kitten?" he asked huskily, causing me to blush and smile, before he captured me in a kiss once more.

* * *

"Listen up, guys." Kenny dared to speak up after Kai had left to train once more, much to my disappointment. Oh well. He'll just have to make it up to me later. Mind out of the gutter, people.

"After scanning all the..." Here Dizzi paused to clear her throat. "... advice from Hilary's books, I calculated the best team pairings based on their using."

As Chief pressed multiple keys, the laptop displayed each of our stats.

"With Tyson's Gung-ho attitude, definitely his most effective partner would be Max, whose care-free attitude complements him." Dizzi explained. At this, Tyson slid his arm around Max's waist, receiving a bright smile in return.

"Funny enough," Kenny pondered out loud, "Actual data from past battles agree. With Tyson's offensive style, and Max's defensive strategy, the duo would be very balanced."

"Chief, it's the books that agree with me. Not the other way around." Dizzi quipped.

"So Ty's with me and Kai goes with Ray. Everybody ok with that?" A pointless question from Max, in my opinion. But anyways, can't help but celebrate. Now that's what I call a smart computer.

"Ha! See? My books WERE helpful!" Hilary rubbed it in Tyson's face. "Better than Tyson's lousy comics!"

"Wha!" Tyson was about to give her a piece of his mind, but I stopped him before he got into more trouble. Boy, he must be some kind of masochist. "Ray?"

"Give it up, will ya? I've had enough taking care of your back for one day."

* * *

**To be continued...**

Ruby: Well, there goes the first chapter! I want to thank all the awesome reviewers for all my fics! You guys rock so much! Oh, and to those of you who reviewed and told me about the Kai and Ray pics, feel free to send 'em whenever you want! My e-mail's . Thanx so much! Well, now for individual replies and plushie awarding! And stay tuned after the replies for what I think is a very interesting piece of information concerning my next big project after this, "Complicated Hearts".

Kai: Hey, isn't that the one where...

Ruby: (sweatdrop) Yes, Kai. Now don't give anything away.

Ray: (reading Ruby's writing journal) Says here that it could stand on its own or as a sequel to THIS fic! Hmm... interesting. (reads the plot) Wait a minute... WHAT!

Ruby: (snatches journal away from Ray) Gimme that, Rei-Rei!

Ray: Fine, don't have to be so touchy.

Ruby: Well, on to review responses!

-

ChibiNekoSakura: Ooh, I can't wait for you to send me that pic! It sounds adorable! Oh, and thank you very much for being my first reviewer! (hands talking Kai plushie)

Autumnburn: Thanx for the compliments. Hope you like the update. (hands talking Kai plushie)

SaFire flamE: I would love it for you to send me ANY pictures with Kai or Ray or both in them! Please send me some! Oh, and of course you get a plushie! (hands talking Kai plushie)

M.S.K.: Ok, ok. I guess you can have a Ray plushie too. If people ask me, I can't resist. I'm too softhearted for my own good. (hands talking Kai plushie and Ray plushie)

Bluumberry: (blush) Wow. Thanks a lot! This review was extremely short, but it was so beautiful and inspiring, you deserve the two plushies. Thank you sooo much! (hands talking Kai and Ray plushies)

Anything-bt-ordinary: lol Your name is cool. Thanx for the review! (hands talking Kai plushie)

RaiRai: Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you love it! (hands talking Kai plushie)

Lao Rei Fan: (sweatdrop) Ehh... you kinda got me lost there in your review. What summary are you talking about? Anyways, glad you like my fic. Oh, and you can send me any pics at Thank you! (hands talking Kai plushie)

Darksaphire: Whoa! Thank you sooo much for the compliments! L (hands talking Kai plushie)

Forfirith-on-a-sugarhigh: lol Yup, Ray-chan doesn't like water. But my big brother certainly does. Hope you like the sequel so far. (hands talking Kai plushie)

A dragon's crystal: Crystal-chan, your review was awesome as always! I really enjoy reading them. Lol Bryan's your walking, talking journal... that was hilarious! Lol Thank you so much for the review! Luv ya lots, buddy! Here are 2 more plushies for your collection! (hands talking Kai and Ray plushies)

Ming Ming: Lol Thank you so much for the review! Hope you like this chapter, and, yes, I need to think a name for the fic. Oh, well. Lol Well, love ya lots! (hands talking Kai plushie)

Angel Spirit: I agree with you Kai/Rei fluffiness is the best! Absolutely kawaii. (hands talking Kai plushie)

Kasemeithesilverfoxyouko: Glad you liked it. (hands talking Kai plushie)

Aeris Turner: I'm happy if my readers are happy. Lol (hands talking Kai plushie)

Devilburns: Thank you for the review! (hands talking Kai plushie)

TNTiggris: Yeah, I just love kawaii moments between these two. (points at Kai and Ray) Thanks for the review! (hands talking Kai plushie)

Pickle-kitten: You know, those title suggestions were very interesting... Maybe, just maybe, I'll use one of them. Lol Thanx for the review! (hands talking Kai plushie)

Ruby: Whew! Finally! That's all! I can't believe I got 18 reviews for the Prologue! Thank you so much, guys!

Kai: Hey, Ruby-chan. Weren't you gonna say something about Complicated Hearts?

Ruby: Oh yeah! Well, I decided that when, and if, this story hits 100 reviews, as thanks I'll give a Complicated Hearts teaser. How does that sound? Well, gotta go! Don't forget to review this chapter! Reviewers get "Soaked Ray" plushie from the Prologue. He looks so kawaii with pretend water drops "sliding" down his hair! Oh, ad good reviewers get "Soaked Kai plushie to keep "Soaked Ray" company! Lol Review, please!

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	3. and Fortunes Dire

**(Revised Version)  
**

Ruby: (Sigh) Sorry for the update being so late… - I had written this chapter a long time ago, and the day I was gonna update, the site was shut down for some reason or other 'til Tuesday… And when I went to update on Wednesday, my computer had erased the chapter! (Plus, the site was down again) I had to do the chapter ALL OVER AGAIN! It didn't come out as good as the first time I wrote it, but it'll have to do.

Ray: There, there, Ruby-chan. It's okay. At least you're posting a new chapter.

Kai: (glares at computer) It's all that stupid computer's fault. Maybe I should just take care of it. (readies launcher with Dranzer)

Ruby: (sweatdrop) Ack! Kai, don't! What am I supposed to write on if you destroy it?

Kai: Uh, we're filthy rich. Get a new one.

Ruby: (whispers) Not in real life, I'm not rich… Ahem Well, anyway, let's move on to chapter 2, shall we?

Ray: Yay! Finally!

Ruby: I have to say, I'm so happy with all the reviews! WCNC has just as many reviews as "Confused Emotions"! Thank you guys so much, you are so great! I love you all! (glomps)

Kai: Get on with the chapter already, will you?

Ray: Kai! Don't be so mean!

Kai: (grumbles) I'm sorry… (Ray smiles and hugs him, Kai blushes and hugs Ray back)

Ruby: (giggle) Aww! So kawaii! Oh, and any of you who would like to share their Ray and Kai pics with me, you are most welcome! I started a collection, and now I have about 638 Beyblade pics in all (not all Kai and Ray). So if you want, you could send me some! For my e-mail, you can check my profile, or see the last chapter, whichever you prefer.

Ray: Hey, aren't you gonna start the chapter already?

Ruby: (sweatdrop) Kai's not the only anxious one… Well, do the disclaimer then, Ray-chan.

Ray: Sure thing. Ruby-chan doesn't own us, or Beyblade, or any of the characters, created by Aoki Takao. Oh, and Kai belongs to me!

Kai: Just as my kitten belongs to me. (pulls Ray close by the waist)

Ruby: Ok, let's start! 3… 2… 1… Let It RIP!

Hey, I created my own C2 community, called "White Tiger of Gold and Red Phoenix of Fire" . It's about Kai and Ray, of course! If any want to subscribe, or apply for staff members, feel free to do so! Thanx again!

* * *

**Dried Tears II: A Championship of Challenges**

**Chapter 2: Fortunes Dear and Dire**

* * *

**Part II:…and Fortunes Dire**

* * *

"The preliminaries of the World Beyblade Championship are nearing it in, folks! The final players of block F are squaring it off! For these kids, it's the first chance to move up the ladder and contend in the Official Competition rounds! Don't even think about leaving your seats!" came DJ Jazzman's booming voice as two young rookie competitors battled it out. Even though they were basically amateur bladers, the stadium was packed!

The crowd roared with excitement as one of the blades did an abrupt movement that saved it from being blown off the ring. The spectators were very enthusiastic, but not as much as the Bladebreakers!

"Oh wow! They're really going at it!" Tyson cried out excitedly as he ran towards the railing, climbing on it and craning his neck to have a better look.

"They seem to have pretty good technique as well!" Ray added, surprisingly not too far behind Tyson.

"All this excitement makes me wanna get out there and show them my stuff!" Max declared, happily pumping his fist into the air. Tyson jumped off the railing to stand next to his boyfriend and put his arms around the Draciel Master's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Maxie. Now that we're teamed up, we'll get our chance soon enough!" he assured him with a wink. Max giggled and pecked Tyson's cheek.

"Hey, guys, look! There's Kenny!" Hilary shouted out, pointing toward the crowd. Sure enough, in the middle of the thunderous crowd, was Chief with his distinctive mop of brown hair and ever-present glasses and laptop.

"Hey, Chief!" Tyson called out, waving vigorously at his brunette friend. Kenny looked up at the sound of his name.

"Where are you?" He called out, looking around for his friends. He winced when the crowd roared in excitement at the beydish below.

"Up here!" Hilary shrilled, helping the Chief to finally spot his friends among the bursting audience.

Unknown to our heroes, a pair of bladers observed the match from not so far away...

"They're nothing but amateurs…"

The speaker was a girl with a pale complexion and short black hair. She huffed contemptuously, referring to the battling bladers below. Her name was Queen.

"I've seen better beyblades down in the junkyard."

She spoke to her companion, her brother; a boy with long silvery-white hair and a very tanned complexion. The young man walked up next to her and leaned against the wall lazily. His name, just to follow suit, apparently, was King.

"Still…" Queen continued. "These are only the preliminary rounds. It's obvious there won't be much to see."

"We should wait until tomorrow." He nodded. " That's when the real bladers show up."

"I agree." Queen replied, and her brother pushed himself off the wall.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Kai POV**

* * *

The waves lapped the sand lazily from my beach training grounds. I set up the peculiar assortment of cans and bottles that I had gotten from the idiot's house a bit earlier as sort of obstacle course. Ooh… I am SO intrigued to be training against a bunch of empty soda cans and bottles. This will be the greatest training of my life. (Note the extreme sarcasm behind my words.) I let out a sigh. Oh well. It's not the worthiest opponent in the world, but it'll have to do for now.

"Let…it…RIP!"

I launched Dranzer. With perfect agility and power, my blade knocked out all the targets into a neat pile, one by one. Oh joy… Yay for me… I just defeated an enormous battalion of soft drink containers. For obvious reasons, I feel this isn't quite working for me. Of course, very few training drills are better than those I do against Ray, but still... tin innanimate objects are just not my thing.

After one more spin around the tumbled cans, Dranzer flew back right to my hand. My gaze lingered on the magnificent phoenix emblem on my blade's bit chip. But I wasn't thinking about Dranzer right now… I was thinking of Ray.

No matter how much I know that when I go back to the dojo he is going to be right there waiting for me, I just can't shake off the feeling that if I leave him out of my sight for just one minute, somebody will try to rip him away from me. And i fear this because he is the most precious thing to ever happen into my life and I don't think I'd be able to handle losing him. To think I almost did… to that pig-headed ape Dunga… to the falling roller coaster…

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_"If you give up now, I get to claim my spoils. Ray's gonna be mine!" Dunga cackled, leaving me wide-eyed._

_"No way!" I growled._

* * *

_"Agh… It's now or never, Driger!" Ray yelled as his beyblade charged against Joseph's. He was so engaged in the battle, he was paying no attention to his surroundings…_

_I heard Tyson and the others gasp, and my own eyes widened at the sight. Ray looked back and gasped as well, his eyes as wide as saucers. The roller coaster was falling down, right on him!_

_"Ray!"_

_"Look out!"_

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I won't let anything like that happen again! I WILL protect Ray, from ANYTHING!

"Let it RIP!"

This time, my Dranzer viciously sliced the cans to confetti in mere seconds. Small piles of scrap began to form here and there. Gleaming proudly, the blade flew right into my hand again. My ears then picked up the sound of fake clapping, coming from somewhere behind me.

I don't remember inviting anyone to this party.

"Bravo."

"Very impressive."

I narrowed my eyes to face the unwanted company. The patronizing pair where a guy and a girl, and their appearances contrasted greatly. She had flippy short black hair, and a pretty pasty complexion. He had long silvery-white hair, and looked like he had spent way too much time in a sun-tanning chamber. Neither seemed too bothered by my glare.

"Nice going. You're a real hotshot." The girl sounded contemptuous. Feh… bitch.

"That's right. Only experts use quality beyblade components like yours. That's some pretty high-grade stuff." The guy sounded less patronizing, but didn't score any higher in my like-o-meter.

"Who the hell are you?" I was getting strange vibes from these two. But why?

"Does it matter? We don't care who _you_ are." That cocky girl shrugged at me. Can I say mega-bitch? And they ask me why I don't like girls...

"We only care about beyblade parts, particularly that high-tech blade of yours. Care to battle? Hmm?" The guy offered, and I felt the great need to decline.

"Give me one good reason why I should waste my time with you." I shrugged coldly.

"Why not? It could be worth your while." The girl sent a teasing smile my way and I involuntarily shuddered. I was beginning to dislike her even more than I disliked Tyson's disgusting appetite, and that's saying something.

"The spoils of victory, my friend. Just think…" The guy raised a gold-colored beyblade in his hand, probably in a bragging attempt. "If you defeat _my_ immaculate weapon, you can take any part of it you choose, or any other component we have."

To back up his statement, he carelessly dropped a canvas bag to the ground. On impact it opened, revealing countless attack rings, weight disks, and other parts. Nothing really piqued my interest.

"But if _I_ win," and at this he smirked at me, "I can take that splendid attack ring from your blade."

I looked down at Dranzer. Her magnificent attack ring gleamed proudly in the sunlight. I smirked. Gotta give him credit for recognizing good stuff when he sees it.

"So, what do you say?" The girl surprised me with her honeyed tone of voice, but I managed to get away with just rolling my eyes. Go be sweet on someone else, bitch.

"Alright." I agreed, and both of them smirked at me. To what I added, "But only to see you fail such a boastful challenge."

The guy scowled at me, obviously insulted, and I smirked back. So he doesn't like my attitude? Good, 'cause I don't like his either. Setting Dranzer on my launcher, I readied myself for a win.

The girl then took out a bizarre-looking launcher, which she used to spin a silver-colored blade almost identical to her partner. It knocked down a couple of leftover cans before bouncing back to that cackling witch's hand. Really, what accomplishment does she see in tumbling a couple of empty cans? Is it supposed to intimidate me or something?

"We've been itching to get some fresh gear. Our itch is about to get scratched."

I snarled at her. She thought I was easy? Well, someone's in for a reality check. The guy seemed pleased to see me angry, however.

"Angry bladers make for good matches." He smirked approvingly. "Ready?"

"Hn."

"Let it rip!"

Our blades entered the dish at the same time, wasting no time in slamminginto one another. Sparks were already beginning to fly.

"Go, Ariel!" He hollered, encouraging his bey. I wasn't gonna come up short.

"Dranzer!!"

The blades started smashing and grinding more forcefully against each other while doing rounds on the dish.

"He has a solid attack." The girl nodded approvingly, eyeing up Dranzer. "That means his beyblade components are very valuable."

"Indeed." The guy agreed with her. "Ariel!"

His blade started spinning surprisingly faster and forcefully slammed into my own. I winced from the impact. Who are these guys? They're not ordinary bladers. I should've known from their cocky attitude and boastful commentaries… they're not just all talk.

"Good work, King! He's completely vulnerable!" The witch smirked and I sent her my worst death-glare. I am NOT vulnerable!

"Attack!" The guy, King, ordered. His beyblade began pushing mine back with an ease I didn't like.

I growled. "Go, Dranzer!"

At my command, Dranzer slammed Ariel, throwing it off-balance. I smirked. My opponent gasped as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

"What?"

"Whoa! He countered your assault!" The witch gasped incredulously. "I want his attack ring even more now! Get it! Get it now!"

Talk about a spoiled little brat.

"I will!" King assured her. He then pumped his fist into the air. "Ariel!"

Wait… WHOA!

The golden blade started glowing and a beam of light emanated from the bit piece. A bit beast.

The summoned monster, an over-sized goat with a jeweled forehead, emerged from his blade.

King sneered. "Your attack ring is about to be mine. Now!"

His beyblade ground mercilessly against my Dranzer. I groaned from the impact that shook me to the core.

"Argh… Dranzer!" I summoned.

In a burst of light, my majestic phoenix emerged from the blade with a powerful screech. The others gasped.

"Oh wow!" The girl gasped. Her eyes quivered in amazement as she took in the sight of my partner.

"So you've got a bit-beast up your sleeve as well!" King dead-panned, then scoffed. "Like that matters. As you'll see, mine's better! Ariel!"

That over-sized goat topping my Dranzer? Never.

"Dranzer, attack!!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Both bit-beasts rammed into one another hard, going head to head. Below them, the blades mimicked them. They ground and smashed furiously against one another, exchanging blows.

"This can't be... He should be done! Could it be… that we underestimated this blader?" Queen thought, watching Kai match evenly with her brother. She had never seen anyone powerful enough to face off against them.

"Attack now!" Kai hollered, sending Dranzer in another rampage of attacks. King groaned and slowly inched back, sweat rolling down his tanned cheeks.

"Oh no!" He cried out when his beyblade spun dangerously close to the rim of the dish.

"You're finished!" Kai smirked, and Dranzer readied herself for her final attack.

"Not quite!"

Queen launched her silver blade, which slammed into Kai's right before he could blast King off the dish. Kai gasped in surprise. This fight was becoming very unfair very fast.

"Gabriel!" Queen screamed and her bit-beast emerged from her blade. It resembled Ariel, but in a different color scheme. Kai growled in pain as he clenched his fist tightly.

"When beyblade parts are on the line, we do whatever it takes to snatch 'em up!" Queen declared. Which explained the cheating.

King took this moment to recover. "Go, Ariel!"

The great ram caught the phoenix in its horns and threw her up in the air.

"No, Dranzer!" Kai widened his eyes in dismay.

"Attack!" King and Queen ordered.

The ram bit-beasts took advantage of the fatigued Dranzer. They slammed the exhausted phoenix from both sides, causing her to screech in pain. Kai groaned as he tried to stay on his feet.

"Looks like your winged bit-beast just got her lovely feathers plucked!" Queen smirked.

"Now!" King ordered.

Both beyblades ground against Dranzer. The phoenix schreeched in agony once more. The pain was so intense that it had Kai on his knees.

"No... Not… yet." He stammered, struggling to get up. But the pain was magnified on his old roller coaster wounds.

Queen arched her eyebrows. "His resistance is admirable, but sad."

"Very." King agreed.

"Says you!" Kai groaned, and succesfully struggled up to his feet. "Dranzer!

The blue beyblade began to glow a bright red. When Ariel and Gabriel collided against it, they were blasted back.

"No way!" The pair gasped. Kai panted heavily now, barely managing to stay up.

"Alright, that's it. You're done!" King barked angrily. If he didn't do something drastic, he and his sister would suffer an embarrassing loss.

"Double attack!" The duo ordered. Both beasts and blades united as one, flashing brightly, and crashed into Dranzer.

"Dranzer, no!" Kai cried out as Dranzer disintegrated with a piercing shriek. Pieces and chunks of blue blade showered on him as he slumped down to his knees. "No..."

"Kai!"

Kai turned around at the sound of a familiar voice behind him. Ray was running towards him, looking horrified.

"Ray…" Kai whispered, before turning to look at his blade, or what remained of it. It was split right down the middle, missing big chunks. Chips and pieces were scattered everywhere.

"Dranzer…no…"

In a split second, Ray was at his side.

"Kai? Kai! Are you alright?" he pleaded for an answer from his phoenix but Kai was too numb to answer. With a growl, Ray turned to glare daggers at King and Queen, who had just retrieved their own blades.

"Humph… Now that's a waste." Queen sighed. Ray narrowed his eyes. He knew these guys. Or at least, he had heard some local kids talking about it. The infamous King and Queen, the parts stealers. They challenged interesting bladers to battles and took their parts after claiming victory. Apparently, Kai had been too much for just one of them to handle. But how could they sink as low as to double-team him and destroy his blade?

"There's nothing more useless than a broken beyblade." King snorted, then focused his eyes on the newcomer. When he noticed Ray, however, he caught a gasp in his throat.

He had never seen anyone so breath-taking in his entire life. The boy's long raven-black hair was darker than the midnight, and his gorgeous golden eyes glistened under the afternoon sun. His lithe build was graceful and beautiful, and he suddenly found himself wishing he was in Kai's position. To say the least, King was absolutely speechless and gaped at Ray with wide brown eyes.

"Guess we were just a little too forceful." Queen smirked. She was probably expecting King to back her up with a snide remark but seeing as he wasn't answering, she turned to look at him in exasperation. That's when she caught him looking, no, staring at Ray. She growled and grabbed her brother by the arm. "King!"

At the scream, Kai looked up and noticed the way King was looking at Ray. HIS Ray. Growling, he struggled to get up but did not have enough strength to do so. Instead, he collapsed back into Ray's arms.

"Kai, please, save your strength." Ray begged, and the phoenix had no choice but to relax. He loosened his muscles and looked to the side bitterly.

"Grr… let's go." Queen snapped angrily and pulled King with her. Both soon disappeared.

Kai reached down to scoop up his destroyed blade. A trembling hand fingered the remains of the attack ring that King had coveted so much.

"My… Dranzer…" Came a hollow whisper.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

y depressing, and I bet almost all of you know the feeling. Well, time for review replies and plushies! They're lots, so lemme take a deep breath… (intake breath) Ok! Here we go!

-

M.S.K.: Sorry I couldn't update sooner. Hope you liked this chapter! More to come in December! And you're welcome for your plushie. Here's another one. And thanx for reviewing! (hands Soaked Ray plushie)

A dragon's crystal: lol No matter the length of your reviews, you always make me feel like the most talented writer in the world. (teary-eyed) Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! You are the BEST, buddy! BTW, have you talked to Mae-chan lately? I can't seem to get a hold of her. (sweatdrop) Oh well. For such a great review, BEHOLD! Soaked Ray and Soaked Kai plushies! Bwahaha! Hope you like 'em! . (hands Soaked Ray and Soaked Kai plushies)

Aeris Turner: You're welcome! Oh, and many people seemed to like that part. (replays Hilary bashing Tyson) Lol So fun. Hehe… Anyway, thank you for the review!

Bluumberry- Thank you so much for putting me in your favorites! Oh, I could become you idol? (blush) Gee, thank you so much! . I'm glad you really like my stories. And I promise I will read and review all your KaixRei fics, okies? I bet they're great! Thanks again! More plushies for you! (hands Soaked Ray and Soaked Kai plushies)

Autumnburn: You're welcome for the plusie. Thanx for reviewing! (hands Soaked Ray plushie)

Kasemeithesilverfoxyouko: You're very welcome for the plushie! I'm glad you love this! It makes me want to write even more right away! Lol Although I know I can't… Oh well. Thanx for the review! (hands Soaked Ray plushie)

Pickle-kitten: Have I told you I think your name's kawaii? Thank you so much for the compliments! (hands Soaked Ray plushie)

Angel Spirit: Yeah, I agree. At first I seriously disliked Hilary, especially afraid they would pair her up with Kai or Ray. (Or any of the guys, except Kenny) And yes, I am working on another fic, but it won't be out until I finish this. And trust me, it's not called Complicated Hearts for nothing. (wink) You'll see. Thanx for the review and compliments! (hands Soaked Ray plushie)

TNTiggris: (blush) Awww… Thanx a lot! That was so sweet! Thank you, thank you, thank you! (hands Soaked Ray plushie)

ChibiNekoSakura: Hi! Can't wait to receive the pic from you! And thank you for the review! (hands Soaked Ray plushie)

Darksaphire: lol Problems with the Kai plushie, huh? Well, let's fix that! (takes talking Kai plushie and replaces it with talking Ray plushie) There. How's that? Oh, and here's another Ray plushie for you! Thanx for reviewing! (hands Soaked Ray plushie)

SaFire flamE: lol I can't wait for the pic! Oh, and thank you oh so much for reviewing. And you're welcome too! Lol (hands Soaked Ray plushie)

Forfirith: The dark angel: Are you Forfirith-on-a-sugar-high? Just wondering. Thankx for the compliments. And it's not called Complicated Hearts for nothing. (laughs evilly) You'll see what I mean when the time comes! Bwahahaha! Lol Sorry. Couldn't resist. (hands Soaked Ray plushie)

Kitty: Thank you so much for your review! You are absolutely right! KaixRay is the best! (hands Soaked Ray plushie)

Ming Ming: Hiya, Ming! How're ya doin'? Just to let you know, last chapter you reviewed while I was taking English. Well guess what! I wrote this when you were in English today! BWAHAHA! I'm EVIL! Or not. If I were evil, I would never finish this story. But we all know I would never leave it unfinished, especially when I just started, right? Lol Thank you so much! Here, plushies for you too! (hands Soaked Ray and Kai plushies)

Angelgirl10: Yay! Thank you so much for reviewing my new fic! Lol Don't worry. I'll tell Kai. Although I'm sure he won't listen. Thanx again! (hands Soaked Ray plushie)

Devilburns: You're welcome for your plushie. And thanks for the review. (hands Soaked Ray plushie)

Death Phoenix: I updated as soon as I could. Hope you liked it. (hands Soaked Ray plushie)

-

Ruby: Phew! That's it for review responses!

Ray: Yay! You got a lot! I enjoy reading them too!

Kai: (looks at Angelgirl10's review) Stop being so damn irresistible? (smirk) I'm afraid it's not possible. It's in my nature.

Ray: (giggles) You're so cute, Kai-koi.

Kai: (kisses the tip of Ray's nose) You're cuter, kitten. (Ray blushes and smiles)

Ruby: Aww… Kawaii! . Well, anyways, let's see what's in store for reviewers next time…

Ray: (holds up plushie set) How 'bout this plushie set? It's the Kai vs King and Queen plushie set from this chapter.

Kai: You could give this "glaring at King and Queen" Ray plushie to the best reviewers. Or give them a choice between this or the pic you got inspired on when you wrote Confused Emotions. You know… the one with Ray dressed in black you found in that Japanese website?

Ruby: The one I can't understand?

Kai: Yeah, that site.

Ruby: Well, let's see what I'll do. So you guys tell me if you want the plushie or the pic in case you do one of the best reviews, ok?

Ray: And don't forget to review for the plushie set!

Ruby: Sayonara! Until next chap! Oh, and feel free to join my C2 community! "White Tiger of Gold and Red Phoenix of Fire"

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	4. The Phoenix's Comfort

**(Revised Version)**

Ruby: (sigh, then big smile) Hey, you guys! I'm finally back- And I changed the fic's name too. I hope you don't get confused.

Kai: We were starting to think you were never gonna continue this fic!

Ray: Kai, of course Ruby's gonna continue this fic. Don't you know she's already dying to do the sequel to this?

Ruby: (grin) Yep, that's right! I have officially decided that "Complicated Hearts" will be the sequel to "A Championship of Challenges". All in all, it's meant to be a trilogy. And I soooo have everything totally planned out for this!

Kai: That's great, but do you mind explaining why you haven't updated?

Ruby: Well… first of all, when the deletion of "Three Wishes" (which I decided not to rewrite, since my files got deleted) occurred, my account was down for a few days, then I went on a cruise, then I wrote the entire chapter in the middle of January, but then my computer totally broke down for good, making me lose all my files. Thank GOD I had my 1126 beyblade pics in a CD, or else I would've died. (sniff) Just think… to lose all 97 KaixRay pics… all 256 Ray pics… All 240 Kai pics… Aaaahhhh! (cough) Ahem. But luckily, that didn't happen. Well, I'm writing this from my school's computer room, because I really wanna update. It won't be very long, but hold on until I get a new computer, okay guys? You're all great, and I know you understand. Love you all! As a present to all of you…

Kai and Ray "hugging" plushies! For one and all! Please enjoy! Oh, and since I won't be able to do individual replies for lack of time, everybody gets "Kai vs. King and Queen plushie sets", together with a "Super-Mega-Ultra-Kitty-Deathglare-of-Doom Ray" plushie to glare at King. Hope you guys like 'em.

Well, you know the drill! Ray-chan, disclaimer, please!

Ray: Sure thing! Ruby-chan doesn't own Beyblade V Force or any of its characters. If she did, Dunga, King, Queen, and Wyatt wouldn't exist, and Kai-koi would be wearing a different shirt.

Kai: That's why from this chapter on, I'm wearing my black shirt and white scarf from the first series. Anybody got a problem?

Fans: (silence)

Kai: Thought so.

Ray: Kai-koi is mine…

Kai: And my kitten is mine. So there.

Ruby: So, come on, guys! It's time to LET IT RIP!

* * *

**Dried Tears II: A Championship of Challenges**

**Chapter 3: The Phoenix's Comfort**

* * *

"Kai's beyblade? Smashed in half?!"

It was already late evening by the time Ray and Kai made it back to the dojo. The younger Bladebreakers had been worrying about them all afternoon, and boy were they surprised at the recent turn of events.

"I'd love to hear the story behind THAT." Tyson grimaced as he looked at his beaten team captain. Somehow, he couldn't process how Kai, The Great Kai Hiwatari, had gotten his beyblade blasted into a zillion pieces!

"Hrmph! Beyblading strangers causing trouble?" Hilary quickly assumed. "We've been saying many of THOSE in the last few months."

"Yeah, way too many, if you ask me." Max huffed in agreement, crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance. First those freaky scientists, next those wacky Psykicks, then the always-tough Saint Shields. Why wouldn't they just leave the Bladebreakers alone?

"Let me take a look at Dranzer, Kai." Chief offered. Kai looked reluctantly from his blade remains to Ray, who nodded softly. With a deep sigh, the phoenix blader placed what was left of Dranzer in the palm of Kenny's hand. The little nerd spent a few minutes looking it over, while the others waited in silence.

"Well?" Ray prodded anxiously.

"The good news is, the bit-chip and Dranzer made it out without a scratch. Unfortunately, the rest of the blade is shot." He finally answered.

Ray turned to look uncertainly at Kai, whose features had remained emotionless and unchanged since the disaster. His now dull crimson eyes held a sad look; one of silent agony. And it tore Ray's heart apart to see his beloved like this.

He sauntered over to the wooden dojo steps and plopped himself down, motioning for Kai to come to him. The phoenix obliged, and lied down on the cold wood, his head resting on his tiger's lap. Ray soothingly began to run his fingers through Kai's slate-blue bangs and the older boy fluttered his crimson eyes shut, heaving a deep breath.

Seeing their older teammates sharing a slight intimacy, the younger bladers felt it was their time to vamoose. Those two needed some time alone, for Kai's sake.

"Let's go." Max whispered to Tyson and the others, who nodded and headed for the dojo.

* * *

Once inside, they carefully slid the wooden door shut; Hilary and Chief headed to see what they could do for Kai's blade, well, Hilary more to watch what Kenny could do… thus leaving Tyson and Max on their own.

"Poor Ray…" Max shook his head. His cerulean-blue eyes missed their usual sparkle.

Tyson turned to look at his fair-haired boyfriend in confusion.

"Ray? Kai's the one who got blasted." The Dragon Boy corrected, but Max shook his head slowly.

"No, Ty. Kai might've been the one who got his blade thrashed, but you know as well as I do how much this will affect Ray. If Kai's down in the dumps, Ray will be too. That's how much he loves Kai. I think those two have developed a bond through which they share everything, even pain." Max explained, receiving an "Oh" and a nod of understanding from his boyfriend.

The bluenette leaned against the wall and let out a heavy sigh. He removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair as the gears in his brain turned.

"Can I be honest with you, Maxie?"

Max looked to him expectantly. "Yeah, Ty?"

"I... never thought Kai and Ray would end up together." The dragon blader finished while re-placing his cap on top of his head. Cerulean eyes looked at him curiously, and Max cocked his head in question.

"Really? How come?" The blonde asked. He had always noticed there was a little something between his Russian captain and neko-jin teammate since the Bladebreakers' earliest days. In his opinion, he never thought they would take this long.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I kinda noticed something between them. But... the way they are, how conservative Ray's background is, and considering how emotionless and aloof Kai was most of the time, I thought it would never get to anything more." Tyson explained, and Max seemed stunned. For a person with about as much IQ as a piece of chocolate cake, Tyson had been very perceptive. Max smiled proudly at his boyfriend. So… they WERE making some progress after all. Maybe not all was lost for his beloved Tyson Kinomiya.

"But heck, it worked out. Mr. Nice Guy and Mr. Bad Guy." Tyson snickered. "Opposites attract, right?"

"That's right. They're opposites. Two halves of the same coin. Like Ying and Yang." Max giggled. Tyson's eyes lit up.

"Oh! That's right!" Tyson exclaimed, inwardly happy to see Max smiling again. "Ying and Yang."

"What about us, though?"

"What do you mean?" The dragon blader raised an eyebrow in question.

"Are we opposites?"

"Hmmm... I don't know. Maybe."

Max giggled and wrapped his arms around Tyson's neck. "It doesn't matter, because we still have each other... right?"

The bluenette's eyes softened at this. His Maxie loved him so much… Like Ray loved Kai. "Right."

"I love you, Ty.

"I love you too, Maxie."

Tyson then captured Max's lips in a chaste kiss. After a few seconds he moved to pull away but Max pulled him down by the shirt.

"Where are YOU going? I'm not done with you." The blond grinned playfully.

Tyson smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"Oh Kai… I'm so sorry…" Ray muttered as his eyes glazed with small, shiny tears. The Chinese boy was very sensitive, and Kai knew it all too well. A part of him even felt guilty.

Kai brought his hand up to brush Ray's bangs from his beautiful face. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

He ran his hand softly over Ray's cheek, and the younger boy let out a purr as he leaned into the loving touch. The younger teen felt so guilty.

"Yes it is!" Ray choked, shutting his eyes to hold back silent tears. "If I had gotten there earlier, none of this would've happened. I was supposed to be there with you!"

Kai felt a drop fall on his face, then another. At first he thought it was rain, until he realized they were Ray's tears. His kitten's tears. So many tears that Ray had cried… and they had all been because of him. He was constantly causing Ray pain, and that broke his heart. But he had to be strong for himself and Ray.

"Ray... please don't cry." He hushed, wiping the tears away from Ray's eyes.

To his surprise, Ray leaned down and kissed him softly. Kai felt his body twitch at the sparks that coursed through his body because of the unexpected, but not unwelcome, kiss. Putting his hand behind Ray's head, the phoenix pulled him down to deepen their kiss.

Eventually, Ray was the first to pull away, although he remained staring into his captain's deep crimson eyes, whilst Kai lost himself in the twin golden suns that were his kitten's eyes. Finally, Kai sat up. He then took Ray's face in his hands and used his thumb to brush away the tears from the gorgeous face.

"Don't cry. There's no reason to cry." Kai whispered tenderly, and wiped another falling tear from Ray's cheek. With a slight smile, the Chinese boy hid his face in Kai's chest. The phoenix wrapped strong muscular arms around him.

"I love you so much…"

"I know, _kitten_. I know."

"Hey..." Ray frowned playfully at the nickname from his hiding place. Kai simply chuckled and placed a kiss on top of Ray's head. Yep, he was definitely his _kitten_.

* * *

The next morning:

"Ugh... I've GOT to get a new alarm clock…" Kenny mumbled as he ran down the street with Dizzi under his arm He skid to a halt in front of Grandpa's dojo, gasping for breath. "Sorry I'm late, guys. Snooze button… Malfunction." He panted, before falling in a heap at Hilary's feet.

Hilary giggled. "So THAT explains it, Sleepy Head." She poked his cheek playfully, causing the shorter boy to blush.

"Good morning, Chief. Max, Hilary and I were just talking about the championships!" Tyson cried out excitedly. Very few times had Tyson looked so excited this early in the day.

"Yeah. And we've come up with some TOTALLY sweet new secret moves." Maxie added, flashing a grin.

"Nice!" Kenny smiled, but then looked around him. "Umm, where's Kai?"

The Russian wasn't in his usual spot leaning against the wall. Hmm… that was strange.

"Come to think of it, none of us have seen him yet today, Kenny." Hilary put her finger to her cheek thoughtfully. Tyson chuckled.

"Same goes for his "_kitten_"." He added with a grin. "They must be out…"

"Maybe they're training. Well, at least Ray must be." Max suggested.

"Probably…" Kenny said, before taking a seat between Tyson and Hilary. He popped open his laptop, only to be greeted by a very familiar, albeit annoyed female voice.

"Talk about no manners… Not even a good Morning or anything." Dizzi quipped.

Tyson ignored her completely. "So, what're we looking at, Chief?" he asked, looking over Kenny's shoulders. Kenny clicked at the keyboard a couple of times.

"It's a list of all the teams that will be competing in this year's finals."

"Oh yeah! WAY COOL!" Tyson pumped his fist up in the air. Yeah, the boy was definitely hyper today.

"Is there anything that Tyson DOESN'T think is cool?" Dizzi wondered out loud, attempting to get the attention back on herself. Tyson, however, wisely (surprise surprise!) chose to ignore her.

"From the looks of it, you and Max will be up next today." Hilary announced after taking a look at the laptop screen. Tyson quickly jumped.

"Awesome! I can't wait!" He chirped and took Max by the hand. "Come on, Maxie! It's time to practice!"

One look at his boyfriend's face, and Max just couldn't say no. They both made their way over to the good ol' can course for warm-up and readied themselves for the launch.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"Let it RIP!" They voiced out in unison.

In complete synchronization, their blades skimmed through the course once without a hitch.

"Go!!"

"Get 'em, Dragoon!"

On their way back, they spun in a spiral, knocking every can in their path gracefully before flying back into their bladers' hands.

"Oh wow! That was really good!" Hilary clapped with excitement, and Kenny nodded in agreement.

"They're a great team. They'll do well in a tournament."

Max smiled at the comment. But his grin widened when he noticed two familiar figures entering the yard.

"Kai! Ray! There you are!" Max chirped, happy to see his missing teammates up and about. Kai was looking a lot better today, and it reflected greatly on Ray's mood. The neko-jin was practically beaming today.

"Good morning, guys." Ray greeted with a peace-sign and wink, while Kai just nodded. "I didn't get to see much, but from the looks of those poor cans and the smug look on Tyson's face, I figure training is going well."

Max chuckled and nodded.

"Where were you guys?" Hilary asked suggestively.

"Well, we were at the beach, practicing for the finals." Ray then suddenly started blushing lightly. "Well, as much as we could, anyway."

At that, Kai put an arm around Ray's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. This made the tiger's blush deepen and everybody burst laughing. For a pair of fearsome world-championship-caliber bladers, the two could be too cute for words.

Kenny suddenly put on his "EUREKA!" face.

"Oh… Kai! I've got something for you." The little nerd cried excitedly, reaching in to his pocket. He pulled something out and offered it to the Dranzer blader. "It's something you lost."

Kai took the object and gasped. It was his Dranzer, looking as good as new! Well, better than new! Just by looking at the attack ring, you could tell it was a whole new blade: an upgrade, Dranzer V2. And the Chief, obviously, had taken the liberty of making a few adjustments.

"Let's see... We readjusted the stabilizer and reduced the blade's core weight. Now Dranzer can switch from defense mode to offense mode on the fly!" Dizzi explained excitedly, all too fast at the same time. "Phew… I need a glass of water."

"Give it a rip, Kai!" the short brunette encouraged him, motioning to a freshly set-up can course. Kai tightened his grip on his new blade.

"_Dranzer…" _

He took out his launcher and readied himself.

"_I hope Kenny knows what he's doing. I can't go through all that again… For Ray's sake."_

With these thoughts, Kai launched his new blade. Dranzer flew directly towards an orange soda can and knocked it up high into the air, following after. What happened next was so fast, that all you could see were gleams.

"Whoa!" Tyson gaped as an invisible flash (Dranzer) slashed through the can multiple times before flying right back into Kai's awaiting hand. The can then fell in shreds to the ground, to everyone's amazement except Kai and Chief.

The Wiz Kid then smirked deviously, while bringing out something else from his pocket. Yeah, good thing this kid wasn't bent on world domination, because very few things would be able to stop him.

"And if you think THAT'S something, just wait until I add this new magnetic weight disk." He said, taking Kai's blade. Twisting off the attack ring, he popped out the old disk and replaced it with the magne disk.

"Kai, this is so great!" Ray hugged his boyfriend's chest. Kai, in return, snaked his free arm around the shorter boy's waist. He was feeling really happy. Ray had smiled again, and as of right now, that's all he needed.

"_Beware, King and Queen. This time, the only parts you'll scavenge are your own. Nobody will put us through what you put us through. Never again."_

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Ruby: Well, that's all the time I have for today… I've had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times. Honestly, it came out the best the first time I wrote it. It went even further, making it longer too. But… my files were erased… Goddamn I hate old laptop computers… From now on, I'm storing everything on my USB Portable Drive… Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I was in the mood to write fluff.

So, I have to go. But I hope you all enjoy your plushies! Until next chapter! Oh, and I have a question for you guys! Who do you think is my favorite: Kai or Ray? Don't forget to review! Reviewers get a "Kai comforting Sad Ray" plushie set! Good reviewers get a surprise plushie! Well, laterz!

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	5. Kai's Royal Flush

**(Revised Version)**

Ruby: Hey, guys! How's it all going? I know it's been a long time… I'm sorry I couldn't update because of school. cough Pre-Calculus cough But I got my grades recently, and I got all A's, plus I started spring break, so I can update again!

Ray: Yay! Ruby-chan is gonna update!

Kai: I like it when you update, Ruby, because then Ray's cheerier than usual.

Ruby: (wink) And we all know a happy Ray makes for a nice Kai!

(Ray smiles cutely, Kai blushes)

Ruby: And I'd like to thank you ALL for the reviews! I have 78! Yay! Remember, when this fic scores 100 reviews, you guys will get a sneak peak at Complicated Hearts! I'll post the prologue, and as soon as I'm done with DT II, I'll continue! ;-3

Ray: Well, let's start already! I soooooo want this story to go on! Kai-koi's gonna kick some butt! Ooh yeah! Bwahahahahahaha…!

Kai: (glances at Ruby and Max, hiding bags of sugar behind their backs) OK, who the hell gave Ray sugar?

Ruby and Max: (innocently) Uh… not me.

Kai: (sighs, smacking his hand to his forehead) Never mind.

Ruby: So, Maxie, wanna do the disclaimer?

Max: (bounce) Me! Really! Yay! (Insert Max's biggest hamster smile in the world ever here)

Kai: Well then, hurry up and do it… damn sugar kid…

Max: Yay! Ruby-chan doesn't own Beyblade V Force or any of its characters. They belong to Aoki Takao. Ty-koi's mine…

Tyson: (out of nowhere) And my Maxie's mine. So there! (cheeky smile)

Ray and Kai: Hey! You two are such copycats!

Tyson: YOU'RE the only cat around here, Ray. (sticks out tongue)

Ray: (pout) So?

Kai: He's not a cat. He's a kitten. (wraps his arms around Ray and kisses him, Ray blushes)

Ruby: Awww… kawaii! Oh, and the correct answer as to who my favorite between Ray and Kai is… Ray, but not by much. (Ray: 50.1, Kai: 49.9) Very close tie, but Ray is the reason why I started watching Beyblade in the first place. I think two of my readers guessed correctly.

Max: Forfirith the Dark Angel and Anonymous (sweatdrop) get a YingYang necklace, courtesy of Ray and Kai. (bounce)

Tyson: And darksaphire, for attempting to guess, gets a YingYang pin! Congrats to those readers! ;-p

Ruby: Yup! Well, time to start! This chapter is dedicated to my buddy Hikaru Fan. Hope you like this chappie! Well, It's been too long since the last update. So… In… 3… 2… 1… Let it RIP!

* * *

**Dried Tears II: A Championship of Challenges**

**Chapter 4: Kai's Royal Flush**

* * *

The raven-haired scientist sat in the darkness of her spacious office. Although she had many large lamps at her disposal, she chose a small bending lamp to illuminate her working place at her large wooden desk. She was going through numerous documents, records, pictures and data, intent on finding something. Her eyes suddenly stopped at a specific photo; a picture of the current World Champion team, the Bladebreakers. Her gaze wandered over each one of the teenage boys, until it came to rest on the one with the beautiful golden eyes. She gently ran her finger over the image of the boy, and a small smile graced her red lips.

"At last, I finally found you, my darling."

* * *

"Let's see… we have a couple of bases, a load of attack rings… King, are you even listening to me?"

Queen turned from her stolen-parts scavenging to glare at her brother. King was cross-legged on the floor with his back against the dock's warehouse. He seemed to either be dozing off, or just completely out of it. Either way, he was completely ignoring his sister, and the bratty Queen was not about to put up with it.

"I said, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" she screamed in King's ear, making him jump up in place, wincing. Gosh… that damn girl was very loud.

"Huh… wha… Sorry, Queen. Were you saying something?" He asked, still slightly dazed. He turned to face his fuming sister, who was now standing before him with her hands on her hips.

"What is wrong with you? You've been completely out of it lately. What's on your mind?"

King stood up and used his hands to pat the dust off his clothes. After he was done, he started walking toward the harbor.

"I just… can't get something out of my mind, that's all." He said half-truthfully. The dark-haired girl scoffed.

"You're still thinking about that kid from yesterday, aren't you?" She rolled her eyes. King turned to glare at her, sensing the tinge of mock in her tone of voice.

"And what's wrong if I am?" He questioned, his tone quite acid. How dare his sister mock his feelings! "You can't blame me! He was like an angel. You can't say otherwise."

"Ok, maybe he DOES look like an angel. To be honest, I never thought a boy could be so pretty. But you CAN'T let these supposed "_feelings_" of yours get in the way of our parts hunting." At this, Queen narrowed her eyes. "If he EVER comes between US, I swear I'll take care of him, permanently."

King let out a growl. "Don't you DARE touch him!"

"Don't you tell me what I can and can't do."

Ignoring one last death glare from her brother, Queen turned around, only to come face to face with a tall raven-haired woman. The beauty was dressed in an unbuttoned lab coat over a short strapless top and skirt. A smirk adorned her features.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Queen shrieked. A startled King walked over to stand next to her. This woman struck him as oddly familiar. Physically speaking, at least.

The woman's smirk broadened. "My name's Dr. K. Let's be friends."

* * *

"You what?"

"So… let me get this straight. _YOU_ want _US_ to help you kidnap someone?" King repeated incredulously, and the raven-haired woman nodded. They were riding in a sleek black car; the pair in the back and Dr. K and her driver in the front.

"Yes. That is correct."

"Well, we're parts hunters, not kidnappers." Queen voiced out, crossing her arms over her chest. Nabbing people for unknown reasons was certainly not in her job description.

"I am sure that the reward will be in your best interest." Dr. K enticed, producing a sleek silver suitcase, which she placed on Queen's lap. The short-haired girl opened it, only to gasp in awe. Inside the case sat twin gold and silver metal spike attack rings, high-quality weight disks and bases, and two state-of-the-art launchers. Queen's eyes held an elated look.

"Wow! This is real primo stuff!"

King couldn't help but nod as he took in the sight.

"Here's a picture of who I want you to bring to me." The scientist added, handing Queen a picture. The girl took it eagerly, but her expression changed quickly from enthusiasm to surprise.

"H-Hey! I know this guy!" she cried out, at which her brother snatched the picture from her grasp. His eyes, too, widened.

"It's… it's him!" he gasped incredulously. It was him! It was his angel-boy! He turned to stare at Dr. K. "What do you want with him?"

The doctor's eyes shone with anticipation. "I just want to have a little… chat. I most certainly won't hurt him." She smiled a broad unblemished smile.

"We'll do it! Right, King?" Queen launched the white-haired boy a warning glance. King remembered his sister's statement earlier. Unfortunately, he knew it wasn't an empty threat.

The tanned boy sighed heavily. "We'll do it."

Dr. K's smile broadened. "Excellent. You will get your payment once your job is done." The doctor then turned to face her window, an expectant look in her eyes.

_It's only a matter of time, dearest. And there's nothing or no one who can keep me from you, not even Kai Hiwatari.__**

* * *

**_

**Ray POV**

* * *

Boy, the stadium was packed! It was the final few minutes of the last preliminary battle, and it was none other than Tyson, squaring off against some unknown incompetent kid I'm sure I'll never see again. Hey, I'm not mean! I'm just telling the truth, that's all.

The crowd roared as Jazzman called the shot.

"And the winner is… TYSON!"

No surprise there.

I turned to face Tyson, who was laughing and giving peaces signs all around.

"Oooh yeah!! Who's da bomb? I'm da bomb! Haha yeah!" Tyson did a ridiculous, albeit amusing little victory dance. I guess the crowd liked it, because it earned him another round of applause. With one last peace sign, Ty turned to face Maxie, who stood a few feet away from him with a loving smile plastered on his face. I chuckled. Those two...

"This rocks, Ty!" Max jumped into Tyson's arms, who then twirled him around in the air as Max giggled. I couldn't help but smile. Those two are hyper today, and I had a feeling it had to do with the truckload of Skittles Tyson got Max, which deemed him worthy of a few chocolate chip cookies.

"Yeah! Can you believe it? They're giving out free bobble-heads of me!" Tyson bragged, making me and a giggling Max sweatdrop.

I knew it… I knew he couldn't be so hyper for just beating some unknown kid. Haha! A Tyson bobble-head… go figure. Maybe I'll get Kai one, just for kicks. I turned on my heel and left for the locker rooms, just as DJ made one final announcement.

"Tyson and Max move on to the quarter finals…!" Yada yada yada… Nothing I don't know already… Oh, let me be. I'm feeling a bit uneasy today. I walked into the locker rooms, only to find Kai leaning against the wall in his usual pose. As soon as I stepped into the room, he opened one crimson eye to acknowledge my presence.

"You alright?" He asked, attempting to mask his uneasiness. A warm feeling crept all over me, causing me to break out in a smile. Kai cares, he really does. Not that there has ever been a doubt in my mind, but I can't help feeling special.

"Actually, I'm feeling a bit uneasy…" I confessed. Normally I would have brushed it off, but I trust Kai, and I know he won't make a big deal of it. He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to me. He then wrapped his arms around me in a protective hug. I rested my head against his chest.

"Anything I can do to help?" He whispered, and his grip on me tightened. I feel so safe… it's like whenever I'm with him, I get this feeling that everything will be okay.

"I just feel as if something bad is gonna happen… but nothing will, right?"

I looked up at him.

* * *

**Kai POV**

* * *

Ray looked up at me with those gorgeous golden eyes. I didn't have an answer to his question, so I instead hugged him protectively toward me once again.

"Kai..."

"Yes?"

"Promise me something." He looked up at me once again.

"Depends on what you want." I answered slowly. Don't get me wrong… I'd do practically anything for Ray. But deep down I knew what he was going to ask me, and that is something I cannot promise him.

He let out a heavy sigh. He had already guessed how I was going to answer.

"I need you to promise me that you won't go after King and Queen on your own."

Ray's tone was almost pleading. I closed my eyes with a sigh.

"I can't promise you that."

He looked down, terribly disappointed. I put my hand to his chin and tilted him up to face me again.

"I can't promise you I won't… but I can at least promise you I'll try."

This got me a small smile. That was the best I could offer him, and although it wasn't much, he was still grateful for it.

"Thank you."

I placed a small kiss on his tender lips, just a simple quick kiss, although I craved more. Reluctantly I let him go and he headed toward the door. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where are you going?"

"To go get you a Tyson bobble-head doll." He replied with a lopsided grin. I raised both my eyebrows at him. What the hell?

Ray grinned at the look on my face. "Kidding. I'm gonna get something at the vending machines. Would you like something?" he asked me sweetly, and I smiled again.

"You know I don't drink sodas."

He smirked at me. "What, not healthy enough for you?"

"Hn." I smirked back.

"You might have to watch it, babe. I think I see the beginning of love handles." He teased, eyeing up the non-existent fat around my midriff. I arched an eyebrow and reached out for him.

"If I recall, you're the one that giggles like the Dough Boy when someone grasps your middle."

Ray let out a mock-insulted gasp and narrowed his eyes playfully at me.

"I am NOT the Dough Boy." He then looked down and pinched at his sides. "I'm not fat, am I?" He shivered at the mere thought of having a blubbery stomach like Tyson's. He looked quite comical. I stifled a laugh and he narrowed his eyes at me once again. "What?"

"Nothing."

"You think I'm fat!!" He feigned insult, but he was trying just as hard as I was to not laugh. I dragged him to me and attempted to pinch his flat stomach but (surprise surprise) came up with nothing.

"Babe, if you were any more fit, you'd put me to shame."

He blushed and shook his head. "Haha, like that could ever be possible." But my answer must have satisfied him, because he stole a quick kiss before parting out the door once more. I let out a sigh of relief. He seemed more like himself now.

I was about to head out behind him when a kid burst through the door.

"Help, someone, please!" He cried out, bending over to catch his breath. I furrowed my brow.

"What's wrong, kid?" I was curious about what happened, and about how he had managed to storm into our locker room that easily. The kid looked up at me with anxious brown eyes, still panting heavily.

"Please, my friend needs help! He's being attacked by two bladers at the park."

Now THAT got my attention.

"Two bladers? What did they look like?" I questioned quickly.

"One was a guy with long white hair and dark skin, and the other one was a scary girl with short hair and a big mouth."

No doubt in my mind… it's them again. Before the kid had a chance to say anything else, I made it past him and ran out the door.

* * *

I made it to the park and began to look around, my eyes scanning the area for the two royal pains. It's payback time. That bastard is gonna pay both for destroying my Dranzer and ever laying his eyes on Ray.

(Note from Tyson: Watch out! Pissed-off, angry Kai coming through! Step away from Ray Kon unless you wanna suffer a slow, bloody, torturous, and horrendously painful death! Ahhhhh!)

I followed a gravel path through the forest and eventually came up to a fork in the road. I could either go to the left, to the sports area, or to the right, to the playground area. Logically thinking, I was about to turn left… when I heard that sound.

It was unmistakeable. It was the sound of a beybattle. And it was coming from the right. When I got there, the first thing I saw was King sitting on the large stone steps that led up to the shrine area. There was an infuriatingly cocky smile on his face as he looked on the extremely unfair battle going on. I switched from him to the bitch, who held her launcher in one hand, while her other rested on her hip. She was battling against a little kid who couldn't be more than ten years old. Not exactly a fair match.

"Enough!" I growled. I caught their attention almost immediately. The kid took this chance to grab his blade and vamoose. "Leave the kid alone, and beat it."

"Says who?" Queen asked annoyed, placing both her hands on her hips while King caught her blade. Jeez… could she be any brattier than she already is?

"You heard me. You two need a lesson in fair play." I narrowed my eyes at them. It didn't surprise me, however, when they started laughing.

"This coming from a loser who got his blade thrashed into a million pieces!" She sneered before looking at my hand, which was clutching my Dranzer V2 tightly. Her expression immediately changed.

"I see you got a new blade… Looks even better than the one before. I have to admit, you've got good taste." King admired my blade. "I'd hate to destroy it, so why don't you save yourself the hassle and hand it over to me now?"

"You are so full of yourself. I DARE you to come here and get it. Your days of stealing parts are done."

To my surprise, they started laughing again. They obviously didn't take me seriously enough. Big mistake.

"Now THAT's a good one! For a loser, you sure have a sense of humor." The witch cackled.

"Piss off, bitch…" I mumbled under my breath, and she grimaced. A loser, am I? Well, we'll see about that.

King took his place before me, with his same high-and-mighty attitude. "And who's gonna stop us? You? Now that's the funniest joke of all!" He laughed, but it didn't bother me in the slightest.

"You don't see ME laughing, do you?" I uttered indifferently, and King growled. What, you don't like my attitude? Then don't give me yours.

"Let's settle this, the one way we all know how." Queen became the self-proclaimed referee. I took out my launcher and readied my blade. King did the same.

"In… three… two… one…"

"Let it Rip!"

* * *

**Ray PoV**

* * *

I dont understand why there aren't any vending machines on both sides of the stadium. I've just wasted fifteen minutes of my life walking around the stadium for a stupid soda...

I looked down at the soda in my hand. Cherry Coke Zero. Ha! No calories! Beat that, Kai!

I let myself into our locker room and stopped in my tracks. There was Kenny sitting on a bench, working on his laptop. Hilary, as usual, was looking over his shoulder. Then there was Tyson on the floor, resting his back against the wall with his cap covering his eyes, and Max snuggled up to him. And finally… (and what really surprised me…) no Kai. My stomach did a flip.

"Hey Ray. Ready to go?" Tyson mumbled sleepily, shifting his cap so that his chocolaty brown eyes were visible. I looked around worried.

"Where's Kai?" I asked, anxiety visible in my eyes. The bad feeling I had in the pit of my stomach worsened.

Tyson stood up, pulling a sleepy Maxie with him. "What? I thought he was with you!"

Just one thought came into my head. Them, King and Queen. It had to be.

Without giving the others any explanation, I dashed out of the room.

_"Kai please, hold on for me."_

* * *

**Normal PoV**

* * *

"Attack now, Ariel!" King hollered at his blade, which took chase after Dranzer. Both blades were kicking up a small dust tornado in the ground as they circled each other. At King's command, Ariel slammed into Dranzer, sending a rain of sparks everywhere.

The two blades ground up the slide, sending more flaming sparks everywhere. Once they made it to the top, Ariel repeatedly slammed Dranzer, knocking the blue blade back to the ground. Ariel followed soon after, only for Dranzer to pull a perfect backslammer, sending Ariel airborne.

King gasped as his blade flew across the air, narrowly missing his face and slicing a couple of his hairs in the process. Kai's Dranzer then bounced against a tree, then against a railing, and slammed Ariel in mid air. The golden blade was sent skittering across the dirt.

King gasped. "This guy's got some serious skills…"

Kai let a smirk run across his lips. _"Underestimate me much?"_

"King, what the hell are you doing? Hurry up and finish him!" Queen screeched, as King clenched his teeth. He had not expected this turn of events.

_"I've gotta end this, before I crash and burn…"_ The white-haired blader thought. "Now! Attack! Ariel!"

A brilliant flash of light indicated the summoning, and King's ram bit beast materialized. His blade started spinning more rapidly than before, and smashed into Kai's. The other's newly acquired speed was overwhelming Dranzer.

"NO… he's too fast! Time for reinforcements." Kai whispered, then turned to shout fiercely. "Go Dranzer! Attack!"

In a burst of light, the majestic red phoenix emerged from the blue Dranzer blade. She let out a powerful screech as she spread her fiery wings.

Kai's blade did a whirring sound as its spin power was kicked up a notch. It dove towards Ariel and knocked it back into the bark of a tree. Luckily for King, Ariel bounced back, landing wobbly on the battlefield again. The parts hunter was sweating bullets. Kai was too good. There was the possibility that he, King would lose!

"Oh no…" King whispered..

"Go Dranzer! Let's teach him a lesson he won't soon forget!" Kai growled out to his blade.

"Not so fast!" Queen yelled as she launched her blade. Kai's eyes widened in dismay.

_No… Not again…_

Queen's Gabriel and King's Ariel spun side by side, circling Dranzer. Up in the sky, the two Gemini bit beasts were ramming into the phoenix. Dranzer screeched. Kai clenched his teeth as he shared his partner's pain.

"Go! Double attack!" King and Queen yelled. Their blades' spinning patterns making them become one. Kai gasped as his eyes widened.

_No... this couldn't be happening._

"No! Watch out, Dranzer!"

But just when the Gemini burst was about to crash into Dranzer, the blue blade was hit on the side by a silver flash. The impact pushed Dranzer out of the path of danger, while Ariel and Gabriel were sent spiraling out of control. All three bladers gasped in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" Queen cried out, looking wildly in every direction. As a surprise to all three of them, a mystery voice spoke up.

"You two could use a lesson in fair play." The voice half-growled. Kai's eyes widened even more. He turned around.

"R-Ray?"

The neko-jin blader stood on top of the flight of stone stairs, launcher in hand, golden eyes shining in the sun. It hit Kai. The silver flash that had pushed him out of the way was Driger.

"Thank you." Kai mouthed to his boyfriend, who loosened his hardened expression into a smile.

"Ah… It's him!" Queen pointed out to her brother, who stood entranced looking at Ray. He was here again; the gorgeous angel. And he was fighting against him. "King!"

The guy suddenly woke up from his trance, drawn back by his sister's voice. King turned to look momentarily at his sister, who glared at him sharply.

"Remember our job… and remember what will happen if he ever comes between us." The girl growled. King nodded, then turning to look painfully at Ray. Why did the boy have to side with Kai? And why did he have to take him to Dr. K? This was not going to be easy.

Meanwhile, Kai's expression had changed to a confident smirk. "The tables have turned. Let's show these guys who they're dealing with!" Kai called out to the neko-jin, who slit his golden eyes in anticipation.

"You've got it! Driger! Vulcan Power Claw… Attack!"

* * *

**To be Continued…**

Ruby: Phew… that was long… Finally!

Ray: Hey! It's a cliffie! And in the best part too! (pout)

Ruby: Patience, my dear soon-to-be brother-in-law. My fingers ache from typing so much…

Ray: Well, don't forget to review, people! Ruby's doing review replies again!

Kai: And when we score 100 reviews, you get the prologue for "Complicated Hearts".

Ruby: SO, review, please! Reviewers get a Ray bobble-head. Best reviewers also get a Kai bobble-head to keep Ray bobble-head company!

Ray: (wink) You know you want 'em!

Ruby: Yup! Now to thankies and plushies!

* * *

Hikaru Fan: Glad you're reading my fics! Thank you for reviewing. (hands "Kai comforting Sad Ray" plushie set)

A Dragon's Crystal: Wow. It's been such a long time, Crystal! I'm very happy you liked all the fluffy moments. Your review made me smile. Hope you liked the action in this chap! Luv ya! (hands "Kai comforting Sad Ray" plushie set)

Angel Spirit: Thank you for your concern by e-mailing me and everything. I'm very glad you liked it! Your review was great! You get a secret extra plushie! (hands "Kai comforting Sad Ray" plushie set, and "Kai holding chibi Ray plushie" plushie lol)

SaFire flame: Thank you for your review! Hope you liked the update. (hands "Kai comforting Sad Ray" plushie set)

M.S.K.: Thank you for reviewing! (hands "Kai comforting Sad Ray" plushie set)

Forfirith The Dark Angel: Glad you liked the fluffiness. (blush) And thank you for the compliment! And yup, you answered correctly! My fave is Ray! Here's a Ying Yang chain for you, plus your plushie set. (hands "Kai comforting Sad Ray" plushie set and YingYang chain)

Kiko cat: Thanks for reviewing! (hands "Kai comforting Sad Ray" plushie set)

Anonymous: Thank you so much for the compliments… whoever you are. And congrats on answering correctly! (hands "Kai comforting Sad Ray" plushie set and Ying Yang chain)

The cat's meow: Happy you love it so much! Hope you liked your update! (hands "Kai comforting Sad Ray" plushie set)

ChibiNekoSakura: Sure you can be Ray and Maxie's Sugar Buddy! Join the S.B.U.! (Sugar Buddies Unite!) Here's your S.B.U. membership card! (hands "Kai comforting Sad Ray" plushie set and S.B.U. membership card)

MoonLightFIght98: Cool name! Oh, and what episode! Which one did Kai attack Ray? I'm shocked to even hear it! Tell me, please! (hands "Kai comforting Sad Ray" plushie set)

Ming Ming: Hello, Ming2! Long time no see. I have to say, your review was awesome, thank you very much! I hope you like your "Kai holding chibi Ray plushie" plushie, together with your plushie set! (hands "Kai comforting Sad Ray" plushie set and "Kai holding chibi Ray plushie" plushie)

Iluvrei: Thanks for the compliment and review! (hands "Kai comforting Sad Ray" plushie set)

Jak'idiot: Thanx for reviewing! (hands "Kai comforting Sad Ray" plushie set)

Darksaphire: Yeah, maybe I've kinda babyed Kai… but my favorite is Ray… You still get a YingYang pin for trying, though. And thanx for the review! (hands "Kai comforting Sad Ray" plushie set and YingYang pin)

Larisa: Please don't kill me! If you do, I can't finish! Lol (hands "Kai comforting Sad Ray" plushie set)

* * *

Ruby: Well, that's all for now! Until next time!

Kai: Reviewers this time will get what Ruby call a VKP, or Very Kawaii Plushie.

Ray: Ooh! What is it?

Ruby: (wink) It's a surprise! If you wanna know, review!

Ray: Review, please! (kitty eyes)

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	6. The Coveted Tiger

Ruby: (sweatdrop) Hello, everyone. It's been such a long time! First of all, I want to say I'm sorry for taking so long, but I was grounded and also was in my last days of school. So when vacation started, I'm like "Yay! I can finally update!" but the problem is… I am barely able to use the computer, because it's the Family computer, and the adults are always working on it… (sigh) I had to sneak around at midnight or something to write little tiny bits until I got sleepy (which was way to fast for my liking). But, here it is. I really hope I haven't lost my touch much… I am also recovering from a horrible writer's block. Now I'll finish the Prologue for **Complicated Hearts** 'cause, hey, you guys helped me reach 100 reviews! You guys are awesome! Luv you all! Well, stick around after the chapter for your VKP if you reviewed. BTW, this time, the VKP is: The "Ray being hugged by Kai while cuddling a fuzzy kitten" plushie. ;-P Enjoy!

Also, it would please me to no end if you would visit my profile and click on the homepage link. I recently started an MSN group, and I would love for all of my awesome readers to participate. Just so you know, the group is called "Rei's Dried Tears". I look forward to seeing you there! With a little work, we'll make the best Beyblade MSN group ever!

Anyway, Kai and Ray aren't here today, so I have to do the disclaimer. I don't own Beyblade. If I did, I wouldn't be killing myself in high school. Now let's go on to the next chapter in… 3… 2… 1… Let it Rip!

**DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT**

**Dried Tears II: A Championship of Challenges **

**Chapter 5: The Coveted Tiger**

**DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT**

* * *

_Queen's Gabriel spun side by side with King's Ariel, as they circled Dranzer. Up in the sky, the two Gemini bit beasts were ramming into Dranzer, as the phoenix screeched in pain. Kai clenched his teeth as he shared his partner's pain._

"_Go! Double attack!" King and Queen yelled at the same time, their blades spinning and becoming one. Kai gasped as his eyes widened._

"_No! Watch out, Dranzer!"_

_But just when the Gemini burst was about to crash into Dranzer, it was hit by the side by a silver flash, pushing it out of the path of danger, while Ariel and Gabriel were sent spiraling out of control. All three bladers gasped in surprise._

"_What the hell was that?" Queen cried out, looking wildly in every direction. As a surprise to all three of them, a mystery voice spoke up._

"_You two could use a lesson in fair play."_

_Kai's eyes widened even more when he turned to see who it was. "R-Ray!"_

_The neko-jin blader stood on top of the flight of stone stairs, launcher in hand, golden eyes shining in the sun. That's when Kai realized that the silver flash that had pushed him out of the way was Driger._

"_Thanks." Kai mouthed to his kitten, who in turn gave him a thumbs-up._

"_Ah… It's him!" Queen pointed out to her brother, who stood entranced looking at Ray. He was here again… His gorgeous angel… And he was fighting against him. "King!"_

_The guy suddenly woke up from his trance, drawn back by his sister's voice. King looked momentarily at his sister, who glared at him sharply._

"_Remember our job… and remember what will happen if he ever comes between us." The girl growled. King nodded, then turning to look painfully at Ray. Why did he have to side with his biggest enemy? And why did he have to take him to Dr. K? This was not going to be easy for him…_

_Meanwhile, Kai's expression had changed to a confident smirk. "The tables have turned. Come on, Ray! Let's show these guys who they're dealing with!" Kai called out to his kitten, who slit his golden eyes in anticipation._

"_You've got it! Driger! Vulcan Power Claw… Attack!" _

**

* * *

**

Ray's Driger was nothing but a blur as it shot through the field dazzlingly, making it to Gabriel in mere seconds. The silver tiger blade grinded viciously against its opponent, sparks and chips of attack ring flying everywhere. Queen widened her eyes in horror.

"Oh no! My precious Gabriel!" she shrieked in dismay as her own blade started to back down from the attack. She then turned to lock her eyes on Ray. "This kid… is better than good. Maybe THAT'S why the Doctor wants him…"

Ray stood boldly before Queen, his golden gaze glaring at the girl furiously. He wasn't mad. He was way beyond that. He was downright livid.

"Cheaters like you are the cause of all my problems. So I'm gonna get rid of you all. First of you, then of your brother." He seethed, gleaming his fangs menacingly as his golden eyes slit right down the middle. Queen flinched. Not only was this guy beyond good… he just wasn't human, in all the sense of the word.

"What ARE you?" Queen gasped, as Driger was now bouncing over Gabriel, hitting the blade underneath repeatedly. Meanwhile, up in the air, the white tiger pounced on the ram, giving it a taste of its claws. The ram beast screeched in pain, and Queen winced slightly. "King, help me!"

But the white haired boy was in no condition to help anyone. He was too caught up between trying to survive his battle and keeping his eyes on Ray at all moment. He just couldn't stop staring. He let his eyes wander up and down the Chinese boy's body, taking in every detail, every contour, every exquisite spec of perfection. He was heavily attracted to the sun-kissed skin, the long raven locks, the gorgeous golden eyes, the slim, lean frame. Kai noticed his enemy was slobbering all over HIS Ray, and it was more than he could stand. His crimson orbs flared up in rage, and he clenched his fists furiously.

"Ahhh! DRANZER! FINISH HIM NOW!" he roared heatedly, causing the phoenix beast to let out a powerful screech. The Dranzer V2 blade then burst into angry flames before it slammed into King's Ariel. The golden blade emitted a crunching sound as chunks of blade flew everywhere. This sure woke King up.

"Wha? Oh no!" he cried out in fear. By the time this battle ended, his blade would probably be in pieces. "Ariel, watch it!"

"You are done!" Ray roared fiercely at Queen, his eyes practically flamed up in determination. His Driger spun around faster than ever, this time shining a rich deep blue color. "Driger, Vulcan Fang!"

A horrible crunching noise was heard, and Queen's beyblade flew into the air, completely destroyed into pieces, only the bit chip remaining. The girl gasped painfully.

"NO! My Gabriel!" she cried as she threw herself next to the remains of her blade, furiously searching for her bit chip amongst all the debris. Ray was panting slightly. The Vulcan Fang had drained more of his energy than he had expected. But he had to be strong. There was still King left. Without giving Queen a second glance, he turned to watch Kai and King battle.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Dranzer tackled Ariel, sending it forcefully back against a tree, which started to come down, right down on King and Kai! The two boys gasped in surprise. King jumped to the side, but Kai wasn't moving!

At that moment, Ray forgot everything… the anger, the exhaustion, the battle… the only thing in his mind was Kai. The falling tree brought back images and thoughts of him almost losing his phoenix to the falling roller coaster. He remembered the pain, the despair… No… it would never happen… Never again!

"Kai, look out!" the neko-jin yelled as he crashed into the phoenix blader, both rolling onto the ground and out of the path of the falling tree just in the nick of time. The tree came down with an ear-splitting crash, and blinding dust was kicked up everywhere. Kai looked bewildered up at Ray, who had ended up on top of him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, Ray! You could've gotten yourself killed!" he practically yelled out of frustration. What was the younger boy thinking? He had almost been flattened by a tree just to save him!

"I… I'm sorry, Kai. I didn't want to lose you." He whispered tenderly before holding on to Kai in a tight hug, burying his face in Kai's chest. Kai's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around Ray. Nobody had ever risked his life for him before. He was still getting used to being loved. Ray loved him much more than the phoenix gave him credit for.

"Ray…" he started. He received a muffled voice as his answer.

"Yeah, Kai?"

"Thank you…" he said slowly, meaning it from the bottom of his heart. Ray looked down at Kai.

"You're welcome." He smiled, before getting up, pulling Kai with him. They both looked around only to see their blades spinning in the vicinity, and no sign of King and Queen. Apparently, they had escaped when they had a chance.

"They're gone…" Ray stated bluntly, before walking over to his Driger, scooping up the silver blade. Kai did the same with his Dranzer. Then he draped an arm around Ray's shoulders.

"Kitten, let's go home." He stated, before he felt something wet fall on the tip of his nose, then on his cheek. Ray looked up only to notice giant gray rain clouds floating overhead. The drops that initially bombarded Kai were followed by many more.

"Oh great… I HATE rain… H-A-T-E it!" Ray grumbled, as both boys broke out into a flat-out run.

"Poor Kitty-Witty don't like getting wet?" Kai teased with a smirk, immediately hitting a nerve. Immediately, a vein popped out in Ray's forehead.

"Who're you calling Kitty-Witty?" Ray hissed playfully, baring his fangs slightly at his love. Kai just grinned.

"You, love." He responded, picking up the pace so now he was ahead of Ray. Ray gasped in indignation. How DARE Kai call him "Kitty-Witty" and not stay around to face the consequences!

"Kai Hiwatari, you get back here right now!" Ray commanded, only earning a teasing smirk from his boyfriend.

"No can do… Kitty-Witty!"

"Kai!"

**DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT**

The pair soon made it back to the dojo, Kai receiving death threats from Ray all the way. As soon as they made it to the entrance, Kai stopped in his tracks; meanwhile, poor little Ray was so concentrated that he didn't notice his phoenix had stopped, so crashing into Kai's back he went.

"Finally! I… got… you…" Ray panted heavily. He was about to raise his voice to yell at his phoenix when Kai's lips covered his in a kiss. Immediately forgetting that he was "mad" at his phoenix, the young neko threw his arms around Kai's neck as the other licked his lips begging for entrance. Ray submitted almost immediately. To hell with catching Kai, to hell with making him pay, this was so much better! At least while it lasted…

"Guys, as much as I assume it's real steamy out there right now, you're gonna end up catching a cold." Came a half-snickering voice from inside the dojo. The pair separated in surprise.

"Tyson, you idiot! Leave them alone! They can do whatever they want!" came a shriek from somewhere else in the dojo. With a shrill voice like that, it could only be Hilary.

"Oh shut up, you stupid yaoi fan girl…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STUPID FAN GIRL!"

"Um… nobody… no seriously! I'm sorry! I… help me, Maxie!"

Kai and Ray winced as sounds of crashes and bumps and girly screams filled the air. Ray's wide eyes showed just how horrified he was, while Kai just shook his head. Tyson will never learn.

Kai looked down at his kitten. "As much as I hate to admit it, the idiot's right. We better go inside."

"But Kai!" Ray whined childishly, his lips forming a pout. "You have to finish what you started!"

The older boy snickered and kissed his young boyfriend's forehead. "Later, kitten." He replied, walking towards the dojo entrance, Ray reluctantly following him.

All of a sudden, Kai smirked as he opened the door for a quick getaway. "Oh, and Ray?"

The neko looked at him with curious golden eyes. "Yes?"

"You're standing under the rain… Kitty-Witty." He finished with a devilish smirk before closing the door behind him. Ray almost jumped up.

"Kai!"

**DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT**

"I see you two failed in the task of bringing me Ray." Dr. K. said almost mockingly, looking down on the two beat-down Gemini bladers. King was growling and clutching his damaged Ariel tightly, while Queen whimpered at the remains of her own blade. The tanned male was so frustrated that he couldn't help but let out a snarl.

"It's all that meddling idiot's fault! What's his name… the guy with the blue phoenix blade." He almost growled at the doctor.

"Ah… Hiwatari." The woman replied idly, turning to press a few keys in the computer that rested in her desk. With a couple of clicks, an image of Kai, his Bit Beast and stats appeared on the screen, which she then projected on a large screen that hung on the wall opposite of the desk. Queen almost squeaked.

"That's the guy! So his name's Kai?" the shorthaired girl inquired, turning to the doctor. The woman barely nodded.

"Very well. Here is your payment. " she then said suddenly, handing King and Queen the silver suitcase that contained the new hi-tech blades and launchers. The twins gasped and turned to gape at the woman as if she was mad.

"Uh, excuse us. We're not complaining but, why reward us? We didn't complete our task." King questioned, secretly relieved at not having to kidnap his angel boy.

"What you did is enough. Thanks to your battle, we obtained much more information on the special attacks of both the phoenix and the tiger beasts. And also, as a result of the confrontation, the two bladers were left vulnerable, for their blades received noticeable damage, especially Kai's." She then turned to face the siblings with a teasing smirk on her face. "Besides… it would've really surprised me if you could've gotten to a five-feet distance from Ray with Hiwatari there."

This caught the Gemini bladers' attention, for they both looked at Dr. K in surprise. "Why?"

The raven-haired woman turned once more to her keyboard, and in a few more seconds an image of Ray appeared next to Kai's. "Hiwatari is a very over-protective boy. He won't let anyone or anything get too close to the one he treasures the most."

Queen widened her eyes in understanding. "So, you're saying that…"

"Kai is in love with Ray. Yes." The woman finished the girl's statement.

Another snarl escaped from King, this time of jealousy. This guy was his enemy both in and out of the battlefield!

"Well, if you ask me, Kai has a much better chance of earning Ray's affections than King." Queen sneered, causing his brother to furiously glare at her. If looks could kill, Queen would've been fifty feet underground by now.

"How so?" he seethed, clenching his fist tightly in anger. Queen just smirked and gave King her back scoffing.

"Kai is a real heartthrob, unlike you."

King gasped "What! Why you…! Wait 'til I get my hands on you!"

"Ooh… I'm shaking in my boots." Queen pretended to tremble, before crossing her arms over her chest, smirking once more.

"Enough!" Dr. K commanded, terminating the argument instantaneously. "Now you two shut your traps and get lost. I have lots of work to do."

With a harrumph, the twins left the chamber, leaving the doctor alone in the semi-darkness. All of a sudden she grinned, almost evilly.

"This is perfect. Hiwatari is down and out, and Ray can't use his blade either. This is exquisite. Lance!" she called, snapping her fingers.

Out of the shadows emerged a tall boy about eighteen. He had spiky flame-red hair, emerald-green eyes and with a tanned complexion similar to King's. He was wearing a black muscle-top that revealed his muscular arms, and black cargos. Around his neck hung a silver dragon pendant. He kneeled down before Dr. K.

"You called, ma'am?" he inquired in a terrifically husky voice, bowing his head slightly. The doctor nodded and motioned for him to stand up. He did so and followed her to the computer.

"I need you to go to the Kinomiya dojo." She said, as an image of Tyson's dojo appeared on-screen. Lance turned his emerald-green eyes to the image, memorizing every detail he could.

"I am to bring you Ray, am I right?" he said more than asked, receiving reassurance from the woman. "Very well." He said, turning on his heel. Before he could exit through the door, though, Dr. K put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember… the only obstacle that stands between you and your target…"

"Is none other than Kai Hiwatari himself."

**DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT**

Kai came out of the bathroom after his shower, steam escaping from the heated room as he opened the door. His slate bangs where droopy and dripping tiny drops of water, and he was wearing long black pants, no shirt, and his towel around his neck. He noticed Ray was already curled up in his bed. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity. Ray normally wasn't sleepy at this time. This struck him as odd.

"Ray, kitten, are you feeling ok?" he asked in a hushed tone as he walked over to the neko's bed and sat on the edge, next to Ray. Ray turned to look at his love, smiling lazily.

"Yup. I'm just really tired." He replied, before pulling Kai down with him. The younger boy cuddled himself in his phoenix's arms, eliciting a chuckle from his phoenix.

"Mmm… you're nice and warm." Ray purred, his lips curling up in a placid smile. Kai chuckled once more. Ray really was just a big cat after all.

"Ray?" Kai whispered, to not disturb Ray in case he was already asleep. Apparently, the neko was still half asleep.

"Hmm?" came a tired reply as Ray raised his head to look at Kai.

"Love you."

Ray smiled. "Love you too." He replied, placing a chaste kiss on his phoenix's lips, before turning to curl back and sleep.

**DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT**

**-----------------------------Ray PoV------------------------------**

I groaned as I sat up to look at the bedside table. It was two fifteen. Whoa… I fell asleep four hours ago, and I was tired as hell. What the heck am I doing up?

I turned to the side to look at Kai. He was resting placidly, his gorgeous chiseled chest rising and falling to the steady rhythm of his breathing. His face… it looks so innocent and angelic… who would've thought? The blazing phoenix Kai Hiwatari has the face of an angel when he sleeps.

God, I can't sleep… Maybe I should go have a snack or something. That is… if Tyson didn't bring Max a truckload of Skittles again.(1) Quietly, I tiptoed out the door and crossed the outer dojo walkway. The advantage of this path not having any walls was that you could fully appreciate the beautiful nighttime sky. It had been a long time since I last saw the moon this beautiful. It was full, and glowing, like an enormous silver pearl in the middle of a dark yet twinkling sea. For a moment, I forgot about my snack and just took a seat at the dojo's steps, bringing my knees close to my body. Staring at the moon, I soon succumbed to sleepiness, and I dozed off…

**-----------------------Normal PoV--------------------------**

Ray woke up startled, looking wildly around him. He noticed he was still asleep outside. But that wasn't what worried him… it was a presence. A presence so powerful he could not ignore. His neko-jin senses were driving him crazy! In a flash, Ray stood up, his golden eyes slit in anxiousness.

"Hurry up and come out already." He muttered under his breath. As if an answer to his request, a figure emerged from the shadows, looking quite impressed at the neko.

"Wow. You were able to sense me? You are really something, kiddo. No wonder the Doctor has such an interest in you." The red-headed young man locked his emerald-green eyes with Ray's golden ones. Ray let out a growl as he stepped back.

"What doctor? What the heck are you talking about?" Ray inquired, taking a step back for every step Lance took forward. He didn't know why, but he FEARED this guy. Something about him made him shake to his very roots.

"I need you to come with me… Ray."

**To be continued…**

**DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT**

**(1) If Tyson brought Max a truckload of Skittles, Max will let Tyson eat whatever he wants, therefore, there wouldn't be any snacks left for Ray. Lol**

**Ruby: **Yep, I had to finish this here. -' Otherwise, the chapter would've been way too long. But I hope it wasn't so bad. Well, I have to go write the prologue for Complicated Hearts, so here are review replies and VKPs for all my wonderful reviewers! .

* * *

**MoonLightObsession: Thank you very much for the compliment! I'm blushing real bad/ Also, thank you for being reviewer # 100! (hands VKP)**

Twilight: Thank you so much! Hope you like the update! (hands VKP)

**A dragon's crystal: Oh, don't worry, Linne-Linne! I know it's not your fault. In fact, I should be the one apologizing for taking so long. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and that you look forward to the next one! Love, Ruby-chan (hands VKP)**

Tntiggris: I'm glad somebody else notices the tie between Dr. K and Ray. It helps me make sure I'm not going crazy… yet. Lol And you're not weird. Thankx! (hands VKP)

**Eimin eikyu: Thak you for the pic! Rei-Rei in a dress was so adorable! Lol Thank you for the compliment! (hands VKP)  
**

Emiyan Gemini: Gomen for taking so long! ' Please don't kill Torakai! Lol (hand VKP)

**Ming Ming: Hey, girl! Oh yeah! When Kai proves himself master of the crowd, it's just so freakin' awesome! Well, here's the update, as promised. Hope you look forward to Complicated Hearts! Love, Ruby-chan (hands VKP)**

Goddessmaat-uk: Yep, King and Queen really need to get a life. Glad you liked the chapter! (hands VKP)

**Avampiresdilemma: Wow! It's so cool to know people really really appreciate my fics! Thank you very much! Gomen for taking so long! Hope you liked this chapter too! (hands VKP)**

KyokiXKurama: Thank you so much! -.- I am so totally flattered! (hands VKP)

**ChibiNekoSakura: You've got that right! Lol Thank you for joining the yahoo group. Hope you join the MSN group too! (hands VKP)**

Kero-chan39: Glad to know my story's very catching. Lol (hands VKP)

**Saphrin: About translating my stories in Spanish to English, I'm considering it, since my Spanish readers are also requesting for me to put my English fics in Spanish. Lol All this makes me feel so loved! Thank you for your review! (hands VKP)**

Forfirith The Dark Angel: Thank you very much for everything. Glad you liked the chapter. (hands VKP)

**Angel Spirit: lol I received your e-mail. It really poked me into hurrying up and updating. Lol Thank you very much. And yes, the long hair really gets to you… (personal experience) (hands VKP)**

Hikaru Fan: lol So I surprised you, didn't I? Chalk up another point for me! (grins cutely) lol Thank you so much for the compliments. You're awesome! (wink) Take care! (hands VKP)

**Platinum Rei: Yeah, I think so too! . Thank you for the review! (hands VKP)**

SaFire flame: lol I know it's hard to stay out of Max's sugar but, what the heck. Lol Thanx for the compliments!

* * *

Ruby: Well, that's all she wrote. Gotta go type up that Prologue now! (wink) So in the meantime, check out my MSN group (homepage link in profile) Feel free to join, and add whatever you want! Oh, I almost forgot… Reviewers from this chapter will get another secret plushie. Read and review! 

Love to all!

**Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl**


	7. There's No Way

Ruby: Hey, you guys! Back with an update! ' Sorry I'm taking so long lately… But I guess most of you know I'm working on another fic too.

Kai: Yeah. "Haunted by Darkness".

Ruby: I never would've thought people would like it so much. It was just a passing idea. But… people liked it. Quite a lot too. So I have my work cut out for me. --'

Ray: Don't worry, Ruby-chan. You'll be able to pull it off.

Ruby/ Thanx, Ray.

Kai: (rolls eyes) Well, are we getting started here, or what? Remember, as soon as you finish this, you can move on to "Complicated Hearts". So switch your butt into gear and get a move on!

Ruby: (vein popping out) Going, going! Jeez…. Ray, disclaimer, please!

Ray: Sure. Ruby-chan doesn't own Beyblade or any of its characters. She just borrows us… Kai-koi's mine.

Kai: And my kitten's mine. So there.

Ruby: Stick after the chapter for review replies, thankies, and secret plushie! (wink) Three… Two… One… Let It Rip!

* * *

**DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT**

**Dried Tears II: A Championship of Challenges **

**Chapter 6: There's No Way!**

**DTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDT

* * *

**

_Ray woke up startled, looking wildly around him. He noticed he had fallen asleep outside. But that wasn't what worried him. It was a presence… a presence so powerful he could not ignore. His neko-jin senses were driving him crazy! In a flash, his golden feline eyes slit in anxiousness._

_"Hurry up and come out already…" he muttered under his breath, fixing his gaze ob the shadows before him. As if an answer to his request, a shadowy figure, a redheaded young man with piercing green eyes, emerged from the darkness overhead._

_"You were able to sense me…" he muttered blankly, his shiny emerald orbs locked with Ray's golden ones. "No wonder the Doctor has such an interest in you. You are really something."_

_Ray let out a growl as he stepped back. "What doctor? What the heck are you talking about?" he seethed, taking a step back for every step lance took forward. The neko didn't know why, but he FEARED this guy. There was something about him that made Ray shale to his very core._

_"I need you to come with me… Ray."_

**

* * *

**

Ray widened his eyes as he looked at the tall redhead advancing towards him. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter; what matters is that I'm taking you with me, and YOU won't give me any trouble." Lance stressed on the last part of the statement. He didn't really feel like causing a riot.

"No way!" Ray gasped as he found himself backed against the dojo wall. He couldn't explain why, but his body was shivering uncontrollably on his own.

"_W-what's happening to me?" _he thought fearfully, his eyes wide in horror. "_I've never felt more afraid in my life… it's like I have no control over my body, or even my own emotions!_"

"Come on. Don't be shy, Rei-Rei. There's someone who wants to see you and she cannot be kept waiting any longer." The strong emerald-eyed teenager said, taking hold of Ray's arm. The neko wanted to struggle, but his body did not allow it. He was no longer in control…

"No! Let go of me!" Ray cried out, trying to pull himself away, but Lance's grip on him was strong and remained impervious. "_He… he's too strong. I can't break free…" _he thought as Lance dragged him across the courtyard.

"Get your slimy paws off of him!"

Both Ray and Lance widened their eyes at the sound of a strong, menacing voice. There was absolutely no way…

"Kai…" Ray muttered, falling into a heap as Lance let go of his arm. The green-eyed teenager turned his attention from the slumped neko-jin to the newcomer. Kai stood in the moonlight, a slight nighttime breeze tossing his relentless slate bangs while his crimson eyes gleamed with an almost frightening shine.

When Kai locked eyes with Lance, a fierce growl escaped his lips.

"You… what the hell are YOU doing here?" he glared at the redhead, who surprisingly didn't as much as falter at the slate-haired Russian's blistery tone.

"Now that's none of your business, now, is it, Kai?" the other teen responded, causing Kai to dangerously narrow his crimson orbs at him.

"Yes it is, Lance." Kai snarled, the redhead's name leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Ray widened his eyes in shock. Kai KNEW this guy? How? The neko flinched when Lance took him by the arm again, pulling him to his feet.

"Don't even think about it." Kai growled fiercely, aiming his phoenix blade straight at Lance. The emerald-eyed boy remained undaunted, instead presenting Kai with a trademark smirk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He chuckled, the sound making Kai's blood boil. Crimson eyes turned in a murderous death glare to his enemy.

"Don't think for a second that I'm afraid of you. Face it. You've never beaten me, ever. Never have, never will."

As a response, Lance took out a pitch-black blade, as his eyes suddenly acquired a sinister red gleam.

"That's all in the past, Kai. This time, YOU'LL be the one to fall."

"Shut the up!" Kai yelled as he pulled his ripcord, sending Dranzer on an early rampage. "Go Dranzer! Blast him to pieces!"

"Draconean, attack!"

**

* * *

**

"Doctor, we've just received word. Lance has engaged in battle with Kai. Mistress, I told you that boy had a tendency to charge straight ahead… Ma'am, what do you wish for us to do?"

Doctor K turned to face her assistant, a surprisingly pleased look present in her features.

"Let them battle it out." She replied with a gleam in her eyes. "Those two have a grudge from the past."

The man slightly shifted his glasses. "How so?"

"You know that Kai was trained in the Balkov abbey as a child, right?" she inquired, earning a nod from the man. "So was Lance."

**

* * *

**

Two blades crashed forcefully, waging fierce battle while being bathed in silver moonlight. The blue phoenix blade was pushing the dark Draconean back with force.

"_I'm winning… yet I feel like there's something not quite right…" _Kai whispered to himself.

"I've found this quite entertaining, Kai. But now it's time to show you who's boss, 'cause this time I hold a power like you've never seen before." Suddenly, Lance's emerald eyes slit right down the middle, as the eyes of his silver dragon pendant gleamed red. "Draconean, now!"

Out of the blue, a powerful gale of wind kicked up, and the clouds seemed to block out the moonlight. In a blinding flash, Lance's bit beast emerged from his blade. The creature was a majestic dark dragon with pupil-less red eyes. A spiked leather collar was tight around its neck and broken shadowy chains dangled from its massive black wings. The dragon let out a blood-curling roar before extending its wings.

Lance had a bone-chilling mad smile on his face as he took his silver dragon pendant between his fingers, lifting it high above his head. He was then bathed in a ghastly red light.

"Draconean. DNA merge!" he hollered, as his bit beast seemed to swirl into the pendant, causing a massive flash of light. Ray held on tightly to Kai, his eyes widened in fear. No… there was no way…

"What's happening?" Kai yelled over the howling wind, tightening his grip on his tiger. The wind force was so strong they were forced to duck close to the ground for cover, in fear of being blown away.

"He's… he's…" but before Ray could finish, an ear-splitting roar was heard. The powerful light began to dim, as the wind reduced its furious blowing. The boys then turned to look at Lance, and couldn't help but gasp.

The redhead was covered in an ominous red glow. Draconean's black wings had sprouted from his back, and the leather collar hugged his neck. A black stripe ran down his forehead and also down his arms. His green orbs were still dangerously slit, and he had sprouted fangs.

"What the hell?" Kai cursed under his breath, as Ray's eyes quivered at the sight of Lance. So that's why he had felt so afraid… this was that tremendous power.

"Sacred unification…" he whispered, his voice barely audible. He remembered that, when he was younger, his mother had told him that there existed beings that could fuse with the sacred spirits of lore. This unprecedented fusion, called by the elders "Sacred Unification", allowed the united being to attain all the sacred spirit's power. Yet the power came with a price. Sometimes, the spirit's power was too much for the vessel's body to take. Other times, the spirit would claim the being's soul as its own in exchange for the ultimate power. Or… the being would suffer a terrible disaster or painful loss. Young Ray thought it only a legend, while his mother fervently believed it was true. Yet now, Ray could see that it was not a legend. It was true.

Lance smirked haughtily, a gleaming sharp fang visible in the dark. Kai was done. There was no way he could result victorious. He would suffer a merciless torture. For Lance's only desire was to destroy Kai in this battle.

The crimson-eyed phoenix glowered furiously at the devil before him. Lance indeed had a power he had never felt before. But Kai wasn't about to roll over and just give that green-eyed demon the satisfaction of victory. Standing up, he confronted the winged demon boy.

"If you thought you'd scare me, I hate to break it to you, but you didn't." he conveyed smoothly, earning a scowl from Lance.

"I'll wipe that calm look from your face soon enough." The demon growled. "I hate you so much you have no idea."

"Trust me, it's mutual." Kai remarked coolly.

"Heh. Glad to hear it." The redhead smirked, then flexing his muscles. "Draconean, get him!"

"Battle on, Dranzer!"

Dranzer spun directly at the other blade. In a fierce screech, Dranzer collided with Draconean, only to bounce right back. Kai gasped with wide eyes. "What was that?" It was almost like… like Draconean had a force field.

"My turn. Draconean!" he ordered as he flung his fist at the air before him. The black blade tackled Dranzer, sending the phoenix on a crash course. At the same time, Kai received an invisible blow straight in his gut!

Ray's eyes widened in horror as the stricken phoenix fell to his knees, clutching his stomach in pain. "Kai!"

The slate-haired fighter coughed up blood as he struggled to regain his breath. What was that!

"Surprised? One of the little tricks one gains through DNA merge." Lance smirked please. Kai winced as the strained to stand up. But the black demon wasn't about to let that happen. With the precision and equilibrium of a martial arts student, Lance performed a perfect sidekick, the shockwave hitting Kai straight in the chest, sending him sprawling backwards. Kai let out a pained cry as he hit the ground, wincing.

Ray's eyes were completely widened in horror as he watched Lance pummel Kai again… again… and again… He was tossing his lover around like a rag doll… and the neko-jin couldn't take much more of this. He gasped as Kai screamed in pain, for Lance had stomped on one of his old wounds from the roller coaster incident. The neko shook his head as tears stung his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, standing between Lance and Kai. The winged dragon youth, who was about to unleash another blow, grit his teeth and slowly dropped his arm to his side. He couldn't harm Ray. His mistress would never forgive him if he did.

"Please stop." The neko-jin begged as tears cascaded from his eyes. "I'll go with you. Just please… no more…"

With an insecure look on his face, Lance looked over Ray to see that Kai was now unconscious from the pain from the old wound. He then turned to the neko.

"Fine…" he replied, before withdrawing his blade. He had a mission to carry out. The doctor would probably grill him if he didn't return with Ray soon.

The neko-jin was kneeling next to his unconscious love, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, Kai. I'm so sorry." He whispered, before he was brusquely pulled up to his feet by Lance.

The dragon youth then extended his wings as he turned to look at Ray. "Come on. Let's go."

**

* * *

**

**To be continued…**

Ruby: Done with this chapter. I surprised even myself. That TOTALLY came out of nowhere.

Kai: (narrows his eyes) Lance… that bastard… Wait until I get my hands on him.

Ruby: Yes… Kai is pissed…. But he will eventually have his payback.

Kai: That better be true. (growls)

Ruby: (sweatdrop Let's move on to review replies and secret plushie… the "Ray Angel, Kai Devil" plushie set! This kawaii lil' set includes Rei-Rei as a kawaii little angel with golden wings, and Kai-ni as a smirking red-winged little devil. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**WildChipmunkofYonder: (blush) You fell in love with my story? OMG lol I am so glad you liked this and my first fic. It makes me happy to know I'm appreciated! lol Thank you very much. Here's a plushie set so you can start your collection! (wink) (hands Ray Angel, Kai Devil plushie set)**

MingMing: Yay! Hi, girl! I'm so glad you finally reviewed! I can't wait to see you again! I miss you so much! I bet you're totally having fun in your vacation! And don't worry about reviewing late, as long as you review before I post a new chapter, so you won't miss the plushies! Lol Well, love you as always! (hands Ray Angel, Kai Devil plushie set)

**Sign of Wish: lol Hope you liked the update! Thanx. (hands Ray Angel, Kai Devil plushie set)**

Kero-chan39: lol Sorry for the cliffies, but I just love 'em. p It adds up to the tension. Last chapter was amazing? Wow! Lol Thank you very much! (hands Ray Angel, Kai Devil plushie set)

**Tntiggris: Glad to know I can count on you to stay by my side. Me? Added to your faves? I'm honored! Thank you! (hands Ray Angel, Kai Devil plushie set)**

ChibiNekoSakura: Yep… Ray got kidnapped… Thanks for your review! (hands Ray Angel, Kai Devil plushie set)

**Angel Spirit: Wow. That was quite a long review. lol Yes… I know lots of people might want to kill me right now… But I'm very grateful and flattered that you think I'm an awesome KxR writer, and the fact that you like my fics better than the series makes me all giddy. Thank you so much! (hands Angel Ray, Devil Kai plushie set)**

Crimsonrosepetals: lol Welcome to the world of Ruby Hiwatari's infamous review replies. p lol Nice to know I have a fan in you. Yeah, well, most people might not like Lance much… I personally do. I think he's a pretty cool character, evil sometimes, but cool. Lol But I'll leave it to you guys to decide. And no, he doesn't like Ray THAT way. Lol Thankfully. And about Doctor K, well, you'll see soon enough. And also, welcome to the family! It's so cool, I didn't know Maxie had a sister. And, well, everything pretty much revolves around Ray because he's my favorite character (beats Kai by just a TINY bit. Lol) Brilliant masterpiece? (blush) Wow. Thank you! lol Well, Complicated Hearts Prologue is up, so feel free to check it out! Thank you so much for everything! (hands Ray Angel, Kai Devil plushie set)

**Eimin eikyu: Thank you very much for joining my MSN group! And I look forward to another pic. As for a theme, I really don't know what to say… lol Well, glad you liked this chapter. And feel free to invite anyone you want to the MSN group. Would you like to become a manager? I'd love some help! Thanks again for everything! (hands Ray Angel, Kai Devil plushie set)**

Emiyan Gemini: lol Poor Torakai. Glad you liked your VKP. Here's another one! (hands Ray Angel, Kai Devil plushie set)

**MoonLightObsession: lol Five out of Five stars? Thank you very much! Lol And you're welcome for the VKP. Here you go! (hands Angel Ray, Devil Kai plushie set)**

Bluumberry: Hmm… I'm making Kai too weak? Well, gomen for that… I didn't mean to… I'll fix it up. Thanks for pointing it out. (hands Angel Ray, Devil Kai plushie set)

**Platinum Rei: Yeah, you're right. Most people always make Ray a weak blader… that is just not right. Ray is very strong, and he can blade with the best of them. Thank you for the compliments and review! (hands Angel Ray, Devil Kai plushie set)**

M.S.K.: Sorry for taking so long to update… but I have a job and I was away in camp for a week. I'll try to update faster, though. Lol (hands Angel Ray, Devil Kai plushie set)

**A dragon's crystal: lol Thank you so much for the review, Linne-Linne. I wonder where Yuu-chan and Bry went? p lol Yeah, King is an idiot… Ray belongs to Kai… he's just too stupid to admit it's true. And Doctor K? Well, she… Oops! Lol I can't tell you yet. You'll find out in the next chapter. Oh, and VKP? It's a Very Kawaii Plushie. Lol You're not a baka! (wink) Well, love ya, Sugar Buddie! (wink) Here's another plushie set for your ever-growing collection. (hands Ray Angel, Kai Devil plushie set)**

Forfirith the Dark Angel: Yeah, Queen IS right, for once. And yeah, Lance is pretty cool. I drew him once, and he came out goddamn hot. p lol Well, I figured I need a cool bad guy, so here he is. Lol Thanks for the review! (hands Ray Angel, Kai Devil plushie set)

**

* * *

**

Ruby: Well, that's all she wrote. I'll leave you guys to review and comment. Oh, and I would also like your opinion… what do you think of Lance? p Yes, he's evil, lol, but I'd still like to know what you guys think.

Ray: Well, review, please! Since we have to wait for the new shipment of plushies to arrive… (lol) Reviewers get a hug! (winks) From me and Kai-koi!

Kai: (widenes his eyes) What! Hug! Ray, are you nuts?

Ray: lol Of course not, Kai-koi. But our wonderful reviewers deserve a hug, don'tcha think? (winks sexily)

Kai: (smirking) You are SOOO making it up to me later.

Ruby: lol Well, I'm off to work on chapter 2 of "Haunted by Darkness"! Please review here! (wink) Love ya all!

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko phoenix Girl


	8. Twin Golden Eyes

Ruby: Konnichiwa, my dear readers! I'm back!

Kai: (arches eyebrow) SOMEONE'S perky today… 

Ray: Yeah… (looks curiously at Ruby) Is there a reason?

Ruby: I'm just so really happy that I've received so much appreciation for my fics! It's so really awesome! It makes me feel so loved!

Ray: lol No wonder.

Kai: So I guess you're ready to go on with the chapter?

Ruby: You betcha! So hold on to your seats, 'cause you're all in for a ride!

Kai: (sweatdrops) Okaaay… No more sugar for you…

Ruby: Ray-ni, disclaimer, please!

Ruby: Sure. Ruby doesn't own anything Beyblade… 'except her DVD collection, and her Beyblade stuff. (Of which she has a lot! Lol) She doesn't own us, though. Kai belongs to me! (wink)

Kai: Same goes for Ray. Mine. Look, don't touch. (sexy smirk)

Ruby: Review replies (along with hugs from Kai and Ray ) are waiting at the bottom, so don't forget to check! So we start in… 3… 2… 1… Let it Rip!

Dedication: This chap is dedicated to Max's "sis", Aka-chan! I really appreciate your dedication to my fics! Thanx a lot, and enjoy! (hands a Kai-shaped Triple C (chocolate chip cookie) lol)

* * *

**Dried Tears II: A Championship of Challenges**

**Chapter 7: Twin Golden Eyes

* * *

**

"_STOP!" Ray screamed at the top of his lungs, standing between Lance and Kai. The winged dragon youth, who was about to unleash another blow, grit his teeth and slowly dropped his arm to his side. He couldn't harm Ray. His mistress would never forgive him if he did._

"_Please stop." The neko-jin begged, falling to his knees as tears cascaded from his eyes. "I'll go with you. Just please… no more…"_

_With an insecure look on his face, Lance looked over Ray's shoulder to see that Kai was now unconscious from the pain from the old wound. He then turned to the neko._

"_Fine…" he replied, before withdrawing his blade. He had a mission to carry out. The doctor would probably grill him if he didn't return with Ray soon._

_The neko-jin was kneeling next to his unconscious love, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry, Kai. I'm so sorry." He whispered, before he was brusquely pulled up to his feet by Lance._

_The dragon youth then extended his wings as he turned to look at Ray. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

_

"This way." Lance directed as he gently grabbed Ray's arm, pulling him down a winding steel corridor. Ray couldn't help but notice that everything in this building seemed to be furnished in cold hard steel. The walls… the floors… the doors… heck, even some of the furniture! The metallic property gave this place an air of coldness. Ray shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Just do what I tell you to and everything will be fine." The redheaded teenager said, and Ray nodded vaguely. The fear he felt last night when he first met the other boy was gone. Lance wouldn't hurt him, he was sure of that. The redhead didn't make threats or insults, preferring to keep an air of silence around them. And Ray was more than ok with that.

They stopped before a set of metallic doors, which Ray assumed was an elevator. But instead of a single summoning button, it had a miniature numeric keyboard. The green-eyed teen punched in a code, which Ray wasn't able to see, that caused the doors to slide open. Afterwards, Lance gently shoved the younger boy in, following close behind. Both bladers then stood in silence as the elevator doors shut, and the contraption began to move.

Ray took this time to think… to think and worry about Kai. His phoenix was badly hurt… and he was most likely alone. Stifling a cry, the golden-eyed teen quietly prayed for the others to find and take care of the crimson-eyed teenager.

"_Kai…_ _I'm so sorry…" _he inwardly repeated for about the umpth time that night. To Ray, it was crystal-clear that it was all because of himself.

With a sad sigh, the neko-jin turned to the older teen beside him. Lance's emerald gaze seemed to be fixated on nothing, as if he were caught in a daze.

"Lance?" he said, slightly touching the other's arm. The redhead seemed to snap from his daze almost immediately.

"Huh… what?" he murmured, turning to look down at the golden-eyed teen next to him.

"Umm, can I ask you something?" the neko requested, but Lance shook his head. "Not now. We're here."

As if reacting to the teen's words, the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. Ray let out an amazed gasp at the sight unfolding itself before his eyes. Before them was a wide lavish reception room. The floors were completely carpeted in expensive oriental rugs, and over them sat exquisite Asian furniture. The walls were adorned with spectacular works of art so detailed and skillfully painted they seemed as if they could spring to life any second. In the furthest left corner was a small yet breathtaking marble fountain depicting a mermaid holding a water jug, from which a gentle stream of water splashed down. And at the back of the room was a pair of hand-carved mahogany doors with magnificent polished silver handles. It was towards those doors that Lance led Ray.

"Knock." Lance instructed, and the Chinese neko had no choice but to gently rap on the door with his knuckles. He knocked and waited for a response, which came rather quickly.

"Do come in." came a familiar female voice from inside. Ray looked up expectantly at Lance, who just nodded and motioned for him to enter.

The two doors opened inward without a creak, revealing a fine-looking office, furnished in the same fashion as the aforementioned reception room, for the exception of a huge desk neatly piled with papers in the back of the room, and a fireplace in the right wall, flanked by two comfortable-looking armchairs. And it was that right side of the room that caught Ray's attention. A female figure wearing a long form-fitting lab coat was standing before the fireplace, her back to the rest of the room. Long raven-hair was tied back in a braid that fell to her knees.

Ray suddenly felt an uneasy feeling in his guts. This woman… there was something…

"_Why… why do I feel like I know her or something?"_

As if somehow hearing his thoughts, Doctor K turned around to face him and Lance. Golden eyes met golden eyes. Ray gasped, and a smile escaped the woman's rosy lips.

"It's been a very long time, hasn't it, Rei-Rei?"

Golden eyes wide and quivery, Ray unconsciously backed away from the spot until he found himself backed against Lance's chest. The redhead put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders to hold him in place. Unable to back away any longer, the boy turned to the woman.

"There's… there's no way…"

"_We meet again,my son."

* * *

_

Faint sunlight streamed into the spacious dojo room. A fair-haired boy sat on a chair next to the bed, which held one bandaged yet slumbering Kai Hiwatari. The sapphire-orbed boy didn't move when he heard the door softly opening, letting in his navy-haired boyfriend. Tyson Kinomiya walked over to his blond lover, coming to a stop at the bedside.

"How's he doing, Maxie?" he whispered, as if to not awaken his resting captain. Max turned gentle sapphire eyes to the dragon boy.

"He's gonna be okay… he just needs rest." He said softly. With a nod, Tyson exited the room, leaving Max to his thoughts. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the faint tick-tock from the plain white clock that hung on the wall over Kai's bed.

"_God, Kai… What happened to you? And… where's Ray?"_

The fair-haired youth gasped slightly as he was broken away from his train of thought by a soft moan coming from the figure on the bed. Kai was stirring!

"W…where am I?" the phoenix blader asked weakly as his crimson eyes slowly fluttered opened. Then, as if suddenly he remembered, he quickly sat upright. "Ah… Ray!"

Immediately, the Russian doubled over in pain, holding his side. Max forced him to lie down. Kai closed his eyes as he took deep breaths, trying to relax, hoping it would alleviate the pain.

"Settle down, Kai. You're injured." Max said sternly, although the look on his face was full of gentle concern. At that moment, the door opened to reveal Tyson and Hilary in the doorway.

"He's awake? Max, why didn't you tell us?" Hilary asked as she and Tyson rushed over to the team captain's side. Tyson was the first to make it to Kai.

"Kai, dude. Are you alright? What happened last night?" the dragon boy queried, concern showing in his chocolate-brown orbs. But Kai just let out a growl and stood up, momentarily forgetting of all the pain. He was starting to head for the door, when an intense pain poked at his ribs. With a groan, he fell to one knee, one hand on Tyson's shoulder for support.

"Whoa, take it easy, man. You're hurt."

"Ray… Where's Ray?" Kai inquired, ignoring Tyson. Begging crimson eyes turned to look at the others. Getting no immediate response, he raised his voice sharply. "I said, WHERE'S RAY!"

"Kai… we don't know." Hilary finally replied, looking down. "We found you out in the backyard this morning… but… we haven't seen Ray."

The young Bladebreakers gasped in horror as Kai slammed his fist down on the dojo floor, the wood cracking dramatically.

"Argh… dammit!" Kai cursed loudly, causing the others in the room to jump backwards. "That bastard…"

"Kai, you should get back to bed…" Max started, but was cut off by a snarling Kai.

"If I'm going anywhere it's straight to find that fxxxing bastard Lance and once he tells me where the hell Ray is, I'm going to kill him with my bare hands!" he growled under his breath, suddenly rising to his feet.

Tyson then stood in the way between the blazing phoenix and the door, his outstretched arms blocking Kai's path.

"No!" he said sharply, catching everybody else by surprise. Kai glared furiously at him, not believing his ears.

"What did you say?"

"I said no! You're not going anywhere until you've completely healed." Tyson ordered harshly.

Kai growled in response. "Grrr… Listen here, Kinomiya. Ray… my life… my love… my EVERYTHING is out there somewhere with a psycho from my past life. He's in danger right now. There's no fxxxing way I'm just gonna lie around!"

**SLAP!**

Hilary and Max paled in horror as Tyson's hand connected with Kai's cheek in a hard slap. The same thing ran through both their minds at the same time. Tyson had confronted Kai… Tyson talked back to Kai… Tyson just slapped the living hell out of a raging Kai, for crying out loud! They both came to one conclusion: Tyson Kinomiya was about to die a very painful death.

A wide-eyed Kai slowly put his hand to his bruised cheek and turned to look at Tyson, who was practically shaking in anger.

"YOU listen to ME! That guy… Linx… Lance… whatever. That guy… he did this to you, didn't he?"

Kai looked down, reassuring Tyson that he was right.

"He obviously did… and yet you want to go after him now? You were in top form when this happened… imagine how things would be like if you went after him all torn and battered. If this happens again, now, you won't survive. How do you think RAY would feel if THAT happened, huh? Think about it, Kai!"

Slate bangs obscured Kai's eyes, as he processed every yell, every shout, EVERY word Tyson had said… And the more he thought about it… the more sense it made.

"You're… you're right…" he whispered.

An astonished Tyson looked at Kai. "Pardon!"

"I said, you're right. Even if it's for once in your life, you're right." Kai repeated, revealing humid crimson orbs.

"_Kai just told me I'm RIGHT? The end of the world is near…" _Tyson thought, but then extended his hand towards his captain. Kai looked up at him surprised.

"Tyson?"

"Come on, Kai. We'll rescue Ray. Together."

Kai seemed a bit reluctant, though. "T-together? But I…"

"Kai, no matter how much you deny it, or try to hide it, we're your friends! We'll always have your back, no matter how big a prick you are." Tyson grinned lopsidedly.

Max bounced over, putting his hand on Tyson and Kai's.

"Yes! Friends forever!" Max declared happily.

Hilary joined in. "We're here for you, Kai."

Kai looked from Tyson to Max to Hilary and then back to Tyson again, before the faint hint of a smile graced his lips.

"Guys… I… thanks."

_"Ray... Don't worry... I'm coming."_

* * *

"No… it can't be… YOU!" Ray gasped out.

The golden-eyed woman looked at him with pretend sulk. "Now THAT'S no way to speak to your mother, Ray Kon." Daintily walking over, she extended her hand to softly brush her son's cheek, but Ray slapped it away without remorse.

"Don't you dare touch me!" the neko seethed, breaking free of Lance's grip in the process. "I never meant anything to you!"

Doctor K had an amused expression present on her lovely features. "Whatever do you mean by that, my darling?"

"I was nothing to you… you never cared. You were always locked up in your ideal… in that wild dream. You ABANDONED me, left me in the hands of a bunch of senile prehistoric antiques to chase after your obsession. And that obsession meant more to you than I ever did! "

Although tears fell from his eyes, Ray's expression was one of hurt fury, as if an old wound had reopened somewhere deep in his heart. Inside his mind, his thoughts were racing.

"_She left me all those years ago… then she suddenly appears out of nowhere… and she acts as if nothing ever happened! How can she do this? How can she play with my emotions like this?"_

"Listen to me, Ray…" Doctor K started, but a vexed Ray cut her off before she could utter another word.

"No, you listen to me! Do you have any idea how it feels to grow up without the love of a mother… someone who is there to hold you close and make you feel warm and secure… someone who appreciates you… someone who teaches you right from wrong… How do you think it feels to grow up without the single most significant person in one's life?"

Shutting his eyes tightly, the boy looked away, choking a sob.

"It was always about you… You and your "Sacred Unification"… I meant nothing."

* * *

To Be Continued…

Ruby: Well, there was chapter seven… at long last. And this is my last update before school starts!

Kai: That's right… now that Ruby has to go to school, she'll only be allowed to use the computer on weekends… which is not a lot.

Ruby: But I'll try to update whenever I can! You have my word!

Ray: So… are we gonna give some hugs here to the reviewers, or what? (smiles cutely)

Kai: WHAT! Hug! You're kidding me!

Ray: Oh, come ON, Kai-koi! The nice reviewers deserve it! Do it for me… Pretty Please? (Super Mega Kawaii Kitty Eyes of Doom and Destruction)

Kai: Oh alright… (receives a kiss from Ray)

Ray: Luv you. (winks)

Kai: (pulls him in for another kiss) Love you too.

Ruby: Yay! KaixRay love! Well, on to review replies! (And huggles from Kai and Ray!) (wink) lol

* * *

**Ming Ming: Hey girl! Thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad you think my fic is awesome. I so totally look forward to seeing you when school starts! I have so much to show you, and a couple of things to lend you too! (Cough Beyblade DVDs and Gravitation Manga cough) Oh yeah… Haunted by Darkness, here I come! Lol (receive hug from Kai and Ray)**

Blank Phoenix of Racing: Thanks. I know I have a big imagination. p And about the vid, I fixed some things, but until I get better technology, I guess it won't be up to your standards… (sweatdrops) And my fic is awesome? Coming from YOU, of all people, it means a HELL OF A LOT! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! And, since I guess you don't really fancy a hug from Kai and Ray, I figured I could give you the hug. (wink) (huggles)

**Forfirith The dark angel: Yep, I drew Lance. Unfortunately, I don't have a scanner… but as soon as I get one I'll post my drawing of him in my MSN group. Yes, Rei-Rei was taken away. We'll just have to fix that, now won't we? Lol And yes, Kai will get his payback. (receive hug from Kai and Ray)**

ChibiNekoSakura: Oh, you're Rei's little cousin? (huggles) Cool! As you already know, I'm Kai's sis. Welcome to the family! Yeah, and Lance hurt Kai and made Rei-Rei cry… but he's not so bad. At least he's not pure evil. And thank you so much for the plushie! It's so cuuuuuuuute! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! (receive hug from Kai and Ray)

**Lone Wolf a.k.a. Loner: lol Thanks. (receive hug from Kai and Ray)**

Kero-chan39: Oh, shucks… Thank you so much! I LIVE for reviewers like you. lol Thanks a lot once more. (receive hug from Kai and Ray)

**M.S.K. : Oi… sorry… I didn't mean to come off as a meanie… (sulks) Sowwy… I am such a bad person… T-T (receive hug from Kai and Ray)**

Platinum Rei: Lol Thanks a lot for your review! (receive hug from Kai and Ray)

**MoonLightFight98: I'm so glad I can help you. I had no idea I inspired other people. Yay! That's so cool! (giggles) I'm gonna check out your fic. Thanks a lot for the awesome compliments. Lol (receive hug from Kai and Ray)**

Tntiggris: lol Well, we know Ray's not that happy to see the changes his mom has made… I would feel just like he did… lol Don't die yet. (receive hug from Kai and Ray)

**Glitter-Cat91: Thanx for the review. (receive hug from Kai and Ray)**

Bluumberry: This doesn't happen in the second season, just in case. Lance is totally mine, and so is the Sacred Unification/DNA Merge. I guess you might see it as Kai losing easily, but remember, before Lance did the DNA Merge, they had been fighting for a while, and Kai was winning by a long shot… but the DNA Merge enhances Lance's capabilities, not to mention it makes him a lot stronger physically as well. (Physically, he was already a bit stronger than Kai… Kai received blows from the enhanced Lance, which cause a lot more damage.) I don't want Kai to come off as week… In my opinion, he is the strongest blader in all the Beyblade series. (Screw Tyson… p) He just seems a bit week… but that will sort of be explained eventually by Lance… and it's gonna cause a chain reaction… lol Sorry if I confused you. (smiles and sweatdrops) But it's part of the story, ok? Thank you so much for your reviews. They mean a lot. (receive hug from Kai and Ray)

**Crimsonrosepetals: Hey, Aka! Yep, I'm trying my best here to update each of my fics whenever I can. Unfortunately, school starts soon, which means I'll barely be able to update… but I really will try my best! (surprised) Me! One of the greatest? Sugoi! Thanks! About Lance… he might seem all bad, but he really isn't so much… you'll see later on why… It's good that he doesn't like Ray-Ray THAT way, or that would cause ever MORE trouble between him and Kai… lol Kai doesn't like him… not at all… but… OH I was about to ruin a surprise! Lol (Ray: Oh my God, she's right! She almost told Aka-chan about IT! p) (Tyson: IT? What's IT?) (Max: Oh, Tyson… Don't you remember? IT!) (Tyson: (thinks) Oh yeah!) (sweatdrop) lol Yes, Kai and Lance's relationship is definitely Rivalry-Hate. And about Sacred Unification… it's not bad, but it's not good either… remember that Ray said there's a prize to be paid for all that power… But don't worry! I can do it with my bit beast Drager too, and nothing bad has happened! And you have a fox bit beast? Kawaii! What's it called? Thanx for the plushie! And maybe we could train together with Kai, Ray and Max sometime! p (BTW, Kai and Ray gave me my bit beast… which is the offspring of Dranzer and Driger! Lol Half-tiger half-phoenix) Well, thank you for your review. It was awesome, as are you. (huggles) (receive hug from Kai and Ray)**

Goddessmaat-uk: Thank you very much! (receive hug from Kai and Ray)

**A dragon's crystal: Imouto-chan! (tackle-glomps) Yay! (huggles) SO glad to see you! lol Yeah, Lance trained in the abbey, and he knows Yuu-chan and Bry. I guess they don't talk about him since he disappeared from the abbey… But I know they'll tell you about Lance that things are not all they appear… there's more to him than just his rival-hate relationship with Kai. You'll see! (winks) You're very welcome for the plushies! Good luck on convincing the boys to enlarge your room! You'll need space for more plushies to come! And tell Kurogane to stop being so mean to you, or Lance will eat him alive. p And I promise Kai will save Rei-Rei soon! Love you lots, imouto-chan! XOXO Your sugar buddy and drama queen nee-chan, Ruby-chan (receive hug from Kai and Ray)**

Emiyan Gemini: Glad you liked the plushie! And I am quite honored that you have me in Author Alert! (squeals) Thank you! Lol Here's your hugs! (receive hug from Kai and Ray)

**WildChipmunkofWonder: Cool name! Lol And Lance's not really all that evil… (smile) Well, Kai will come to Ray's rescue soon enough! Thanks for the review! (receive hug from Kai and Ray)

* * *

**

Well, I think that's everyone. Thank you all once more for your support. It really fires up my motivation! And I mean it! As a treat for you all, I'll soon be posting an old… and I mean OLD idea I had once, right after I finished Dried Tears… it's called "For the Love of Rei" and it has quite an unexpected twist. It is going to be my gift to you all, so keep your eyes peeled!

So, please review for me, ok? (wink) I'll have another surprise plushie set just for you guys! (winks) Okie? Well, bye! Love you all!

XOXO

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	9. Lance's Betrayal

Happy New Year, everyone! It's time for my first update of 2006! I think it was about time I updated Dried Tears II, what with an update to Dried Tears III and everything… Heheh… sorry about that… I was just really anxious to get something from DT 3 out… It's my favorite of my fics, 'cause it's gonna be the best. (Well, I hope it is…) So… here's the update for you guys! Also, much thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter and the new chap ofDT 3. I love you guys!

* * *

**Dried Tears II: A Championship of Challenges**

**Chapter 8: Lance's Betrayal

* * *

**

"So, Tyson. Any news on Ray?" Mr. Dickenson asked from behind his desk. From the other side of the room, the Dragoon blader shook his head in defeat.

"We can't find him ANYWHERE. It's like he banished into thin air…" he replied, then turning to look painfully to the side. "And Kai's not taking it too well."

The kind old man looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Mr. D, what can we do?" Ty turned pleading eyes at the elder. He had to have an answer. Adults always do.

"I don't know what more we CAN do, Tyson. The BBA has search parties all over, and the tournament has been put on hold. For now, I suggest you guys keep your eyes and ears peeled for anything that could clue us to young Ray's whereabouts." The man suggested. Wiping tears from his eyes, Tyson nodded.

"Well, catch you later, Mr. D. I should get back to the dojo."

The head of the BBA nodded. "Oh, and Tyson?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Keep a close eye on Kai… we don't want him doing anything drastic, now, do we?"

"Right. Well, goodbye, sir."

* * *

"Doctor… I don't understand." Lance muttered as he stood facing his commander's back. He had seen most of what had happened the night before, and he was greatly disturbed.

"What do you mean, Lance?" the curved woman looked over her shoulder.

"I mean… do you really wish this upon your own son?" he questioned, putting emphasis in the word son.

At this, the woman looked away. "My research is what's most important to me… I will advance it by any means necessary."

Lance looked startled. "But Doctor…"

"Do NOT question me!" the woman then turned sharply to glare at the tall redheaded teen, who didn't as much as flinch. "You will do as I say. If it weren't for me, you'd be stuck in that wretched abbey still."

Dejectedly, the teen turned around, taking his leave.

"_The abbey would have been better than this."

* * *

_

A lonely neko-jin sat on top of a plain bed, his room completely sealed from the outside world. The wall was made of the same cold steel, as where the floors. The bed he was sitting on was covered in peach bed sheets, and on the floor next to the bed lay an equally peachy rug. There was nothing else in the room… no windows… only a bolted metal-furnished door.

Ray held his head in his hands, his now dull yellow eyes fixated on the tacky rug. His lidded bloodshot eyes had cried many a tear the night before.

Flashback

_"It was always about your experiments, and it was always about you. You and your Sacred Unification… I meant nothing." The Chinese boy seethed, clenching and unclenching his fists to relieve some of his body's turmoil._

_Doctor K stared down at her son. Needless to say, this wasn't the reaction she had been expecting. When younger, Ray had been extremely attached to her and would never question her word. She had expected him to be happy to see her. Apparently, that was not gonna happen._

_" That's not true, sweetie. I DO care about you. Believe me… everything I did was for you." The woman hugged her child tightly. For a moment, Ray lowered his defenses; his muscles relaxed and his eyes became lidded as his mother held him tight._

_"All that was in the past, darling. Now I'm back… and things will be different. I promise."_

_**"I promise."**_

_Ray wanted to believe those words so much. He wanted to stay in his mother's arms, and experience life as a family once more. It would be so great…_

_But he knew… as much as he wanted to believe her, he refused to. He knew those words were lies… all lies. She had never been truthful with him… and he had a feeling that wasn't about to change. Shutting his eyes tightly, he pushed Doctor K away._

_"No! You're lying! You don't love me… not before, not now, not ever. And you must think very little of me if you really expected me to believe that you do." He replied coolly, although immense pain showed in his golden eyes._

_Doctor K let out a growl. She had been too optimistic to expect that she would win the boy over with deceit. Ray was an intelligent and perceptive young man… just like his father had been. He left her no choice._

_"I tried to be nice to you... but that obviously isn't going to work… Lance!"_

_Ray gasped as he felt the redhead's hands fasten on his shoulders. What was he…?_

_"Take him to the lab. I need some tests run on him A.S.A.P." she grinned wickedly. Ray's eyes widened the size of saucers._

_"Experiments! No!" he tried to back away from her, but Lance's grip on him made that impossible. No way… he was going to become his mother's lab rat._

_"Yes… I suspect you have it in your DNA, my darling. And you are going to help me prove I am right. Once and for all."_

End of Flashback

Last night… he had been tested and probed so many times… and in many different ways. His body ached from head to toe; his tanned body reflected several wounds and cuts. He hurt all over… and he felt like he wanted to die.

He then started crying again, much harder than before. It all hurt… it all hurt so much.

"Why…" he shook, tears sliding from his closed eyes. "Why? Why is she doing this to me?"

He was so drowned in his sorrow he didn't notice his metal door open and close momentaneously. Light but confident footsteps made their way across the room and came to a stop next to his bed.

Ray looked up when he felt a strong but comforting hand on his shoulder. What was his surprise to see the redheaded dragon blader. "Lance…"

"I'm really sorry, Ray." Lance whispered, taking a seat next to the wounded tiger. "I know how it feels."

Ray didn't answer, instead his gaze remained fixated on a random point in the floor before him. A sniffle was heard as the neko-jin wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

"She did this to you too, didn't she?" was all he said.

Lance sighed heavily. "Yeah… but yours hurt much more, because… it's your own mother who's doing this atrocity to you."

Ray nodded vaguely.

"The worst part is…" Ray suddenly replied, "…that deep in my heart I still love her. Even after everything she's done."

"_If that is the case…_" the dragon blader muttered to himself, "_then you are a lot stronger than what the doctor gives you credit for._"

Ray shut his eyes tightly once more as tears fell from the corner of his eyes. "I… I just want to go home… Kai…"

Having bottled up his feelings for way too long, the neko-jin burst into sobs. He was surprised to then feel warm comforting arms wrap around him, but he didn't back away, crying his heart out on Lance's shoulder.

Lance somehow surprised himself. It's as if he couldn't control his own body. All his actions occurred automatically. And he couldn't help it. Ray reminded him so much of _her…_

"You care about him much, don't you?"

Repressing a sob, Ray looked up. "Pardon me?"

"Kai…" he said blankly. "You care a lot about Kai." That was more a statement than a question.

"I love him."

Lance let an idle smirk form in his lips. "That bastard is so lucky to have someone like you." He grinned lopsidedly at Ray.

Normally, Ray would've taken that as an insult to his phoenix but, coming from Lance, Mister "I hate Kai's guts from here to Kingdom Come", it even sounded good-natured. And that goofy grin he had didn't help either. Eyes recovering some color… his laugh was like a pleasant jingle. Seeing Ray lighten up a bit, Lance's gaze softened. _Yes… he was jut like her._

Suddenly, the laugh subsided, and Lance turned to look questioningly at Ray, emerald and gold locking. The Chinese teen spoke up.

"Lance?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He only received a smile as a reply, as the Draconean blader stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ray questioned, both looking and sounding disappointed.

Lance sighed before turning his emerald gaze on Ray. "If they find me here, I'll be in trouble. I don't even want to think what the doctor might do…"

Ray looked troubled. "Then why risk it? Why come to see me at all?"

Lance paused for a second. "You don't have to know."

Next thing Ray knew, the giant metal door was being slid open by the muscular teen. Just as the other was leaving, the neko spoke up.

"Lance… why are you being so nice to me?"

The redhead looked slightly dazed, before he replied seriously. "You remind me of someone whom I love dearly…"

Ray's eyes widened in wonder, as a furious blush spanned across the bridge of his nose. But Lance wasn't done.

"And besides… my quarrel is with Kai… not with you." _I won't let you suffer unnecessarily. _And with that, he turned on his heel and closed the door behind him, leaving a flustered neko behind.

* * *

As he strode down the hallway, many thoughts crossed through Lance's mind.

"_I'm not supposed to feel like this… I'm not supposed to be feeling at all…" _

That's when he came to one conclusion.

"_I've got to do this. I bet my blade that I will regret if afterwards, but I really don't give a fuck anymore." _

His mind was made up…

* * *

_904… 905… 906…_

Kai muttered through gritted teeth as he kept a record of the number of one-handed pushups he was doing. Rippling muscles… crystalline beads of sweat slowly snaking down his naked torso… He was pushing himself to the limit, and he wasn't planning on taking a break.

_919… 920… 921…_

Only one thing in his mind.

_Ray… I have to get stronger… I have to find you…_

As Kai trained, all Max could do was gape.

"_He's so determined… so concentrated… I had seen him train rigorously before, but not like this… But then again… it's Ray." _

The blonde blader held a melancholic look. _"When I met Kai two years ago… I never expected him to be able to care for someone so deeply, let alone love. Ray really changed everything… Ray… where are you?"_

Two familiar arms around his waist interrupted his thoughts.

"You ok, love?" Tyson asked as he rested his head on Max's shoulder. The fair-haired boy nodded.

"Yeah… but I'm so worried." He whispered, then turning hopeful eyes on his Japanese boyfriend. "Any new leads on Ray?"

Tyson shook his head forlornly. "Mr. D's doing all he can. Also…" he shifted his gaze towards his crimson-eyed captain. "He asked me to keep an eye on Kai. He's afraid Kai might do something reckless."

Max nodded in consent.

_998… 999… 1000._

With a gasp, Kai stood up panting slightly. He knew he was supposed to take a break in between sets… but his determination and anger in himself made him do everything none-stop. Now he was breathless.

"Easy there, Kai." Tyson called as he handed the muscular Russian a fresh towel. With a grateful look, Kai took it, wiping the torrents of sweat from his face and chest.

"Thanks, Tyson… I… appreciate it." He thanked. "So… anything about… Ray?"

The almost pleading look on Kai's eyes made Tyson gulp. He hated to be the bearer of bad news…

"I'm sorry, Kai… but…"

"I have everything you need, right HERE." A new voice interrupted.

Instantly recognizing that voice, Kai snapped to look at the top of the dojo wall, where the newcomer was standing with his arms crossed. It was HIM!

"Lance!" Kai growled, glowering at the emerald-eyed blader, who remained unfazed. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Kai churned, his glare heightened into a look so deadly that it was a wonder Lance was not lying on the floor dead.

In a graceful drop, Lance was now standing next to Tyson, who was completely paralyzed. The Draconean blader sent chills down his spine, and he couldn't move one inch.

"I said… what the hell are you doing here?" Kai repeated, his tone completely venomous.

Lance turned to lock stares with Kai, as he revealed a disc between his fingers, which he then held out for Kai.

Kai looked at him disbelievingly.

"What makes you think I'll take anything YOU give me."

Lance gave him a pointed look.

"Because you love Ray, and this is the only thing that will help you get him back."

* * *

To Be Continued…

Yay! Done! I spent all New Year's Morning typing this up for you guys. I hope you guys liked. And as I said before, Lance isn't evil, but you guys probably figured that much out. Now… who wants to know what happens next? (grin) Why don't you review and tell me? Also, I have some nice plushies waiting for my equally nice reviewers! Come on, I know you want 'em! (wink) So leave a review, make my writing better and make me happy on this new year 2006, and we'll all be happy! lol I'm a bit hyped… Must've drunk too much Cider last night… hehe

Well, see you guys, until the next chapter. I'll try to bring updates more quickly, ' cause you guys deserve it. Lots of love! I love you all!

XOXO

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	10. Even More Trouble

Hey, everyone! Thank you so much to the reviews for last chapter! Here's a very quick update to those of you who still stick with me. I love you guys so much you have no idea. Marry me?

Lance: (nervous laugh) Eheheh… she doesn't mean that. Right, Ruby?

Ruby: (huggles the red-head) Aren't you just cuuuute, Lance?

Lance: (blush)

Kai: (vein popping on his forehead) Get away from my sister, you freak!

Ruby: 3… 2… 1… Let It RIP! (wink)

* * *

**Dried Tears II: A Championship of Challenges**

**Chapter 9: Even more trouble

* * *

**

"_Lance!" Kai growled, glowering at the emerald-eyed blader, who remained unfazed. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Kai churned, his glare heightened into a look so deadly that it was a wonder Lance was not lying on the floor dead. _

_In a graceful drop, Lance was now standing next to Tyson, who was completely paralyzed. The Draconean blader sent chills down his spine, and he couldn't move one inch._

"_I said… what the hell are you doing here?" Kai repeated, his tone completely venomous._

_Lance turned to lock stares with Kai, as he revealed a disc between his fingers, which he then held out for Kai._

_Kai looked at him disbelievingly._

"_What makes you think I'll take anything YOU give me?"_

_Lance gave him a pointed look._

"_Because you love Ray, and this is the only thing that will help you get him back."

* * *

_

"I don't believe you." Kai said coldly, crimson gaze locked on Lance. "Why would you, the one who kidnapped him in the first place, would want to help ME rescue him?"

It was Lance's turn to glare. "Don't question my motives."

The slate-haired Russian crossed his arms over his chest. "Give me one good reason to trust you, just this once."

As the exchange between Russians went on, Max had managed to drag Tyson away from the scene. Holding on to his Japanese boyfriend, the horrified teen was also extremely anxious. This redheaded guy was the one who had kidnapped Ray… and the one who had thrashed Kai. But… he now wanted to HELP them? It made no sense at all. What if he just came back to finish Kai off?

"Listen… all I'm asking right now… is for you to save Ray… before it's too late."

"As much as I want to believe you… for Ray's sake… How do I know you're not just setting me up?" Kai replied, somewhat calmly.

Lance sighed. "Look at it this way. I don't have to be here. I'm risking my life and what's left of my sanity to help RAY, not you. It is YOU whom I have a problem with, NOT Ray." His voice tone lowered a bit. "I don't want him to go through the same as me…"

Kai had heard enough. To him, Lance was a bastard, but not a liar. He had never lied for anyone's sake. He was always straightforward and painfully honest. And this was about Ray… his Ray. If trusting Lance at least this once would help him save his beloved neko, then he would do it without a second thought.

"Fine." Kai finally said, stretching his awaiting hand towards Lance. The Draconean blader nodded and handed Kai the disk. The crimson-orbed blader then examined the small disk closely.

"Use the kid's laptop to access it." Lance spoke, suspecting Kai was wondering. "To access the Top-Secret section, where Ray is, you'll need the password, which is "sacred unification"." He finished before leaping to the top of the dojo wall. He was just about to leave, when Kai called his name.

"Lance."

"What?" the redhead questioned, looking over his shoulder at Kai.

"I never thought I'd say this but… thank you." The bluenette replied softly. But then almost immediately, a smirk made its way to his lips. "But don't get used to it."

Lance had to resist the urge to smile too. "I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"Lance? Lance!" Doctor K called out as she ravaged the entire facility looking for the boy. She had searched absolutely everywhere; even in the kitchens and pantry. But apparently, no one had seen him since early afternoon. "For the love of Pete… where the bloody hell is that wretched boy?"

The woman was not very happy with her right-hand man. He had never questioned ANYTHING she said… until yesterday. And it was all because of her pretty-boy little son. Somehow he had even managed to reach an emotionless shell like Lance…

"Ray is proving to be a lot more trouble than he's worth." She growled, before stomping off somewhere in a hurry. _"Time to make him useful to me."_

Walking into the research room, she turned to one of her assistants, a man in his late thirties. The male immediately turned to face his employer.

"Yes, Doctor. How may I help you?" he asked, trying his hardest to sound serviceable and professional, all to impress the raven-haired beauty. Unknown to him, and the others who followed in his footsteps, Doctor K was completely aware of that and took full advantage.

"What were the results for the tests?" she asked, locking golden eyes with the man. Flustered, the man shuffled through the many papers he had in his desk before producing the awaited sheet.

"Ma'am, the results were outstanding. It's unlike anything we've ever seen before! The boy has perfect condition… it's in his DNA… everything is set. You may begin when ready."

A pleased look came to the woman's face. "Excellent! Have them bring Ray over to the lab."

With a quick nod, the man disappeared through the doorway, leaving Doctor K by herself.

"_Soon… real soon."

* * *

_

"King, what the hell are you doing?"

Queen crossed her arms over her chest as she stood before Doctor K's facility. She had no idea why, but her brother had dragged her here without any explanation. And now he was crawling around behind some bushes like an idiot… His brain must be messed up worse than she thought.

"Would you shut up already? I'm looking for a damn entrance!" King snapped over his shoulder at her, before returning to his search. "Why don't you make yourself useful and help me out here?"

With an exasperated sigh, Queen walked over to the white-haired boy. Dropping to her knees, she began searching through the bushed as well. Thanks to the cooperative effort, soon they had uncovered an air vent. With a triumphant smirk, King pried it open. Just big enough for him to fit in.

"Remind me again just WHAT are we doing here?" she rolled her eyes at her brother, who was already half inside the vent. When King chose not to look at her, the girl narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Wait just a damn minute… this is about that angel-boy of yours, isn't it?"

This time, the tanned boy did turn to face her. "So what if it is? What's it to you?" He snapped his gaze away from her. "I need to see him again."

Queen sighed in irritation once more. "Whatever… just do whatever the bloody hell you want. Just know that I won't be here when you come back out… IF you make it out, that is."

"Fine." He growled as he crawled further into the vent. Queen watched as he slowly disappeared into the darkness, before slumping to a pile against the building.

"King… what are you doing…" she whispered sadly, hugging her knees to her body. "It's as if I don't matter anymore… Bro, I want you back…"

* * *

"These are some very high-tech security systems…"

"Chief…"

"This amazing structure is completely state-of-the-art!"

"Chief…"

"Oh my gosh! The computers are…"

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, KENNY! JUST FREAKIN' TELL ME WHERE RAY IS ALREADY!"

It had taken Tyson, Max and Hilary to try (keyword: try) to hold Kai back from chomping Kenny's head off at that moment. Poor little guy got so carried away with all the technology that he lost sight of his main objective.

"Oh… I'm terribly sorry…" the boy squeaked, fearing for his life at that moment, for Kai was giving him one murderous glare. Quickly, he started to type some more in his laptop, until the screen turned green and flashy, announcing a restricted area.

"Password needed." Tyson read. Kai nodded.

"Sacred Unification." He told Kenny, who hurriedly typed in the password. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when the screen flashed "Access Granted."

"Looks like Lance wasn't screwing around after all." The crimson-eyed boy thought rather pleased. He then continued to watch the screen as Kenny analyzed several files, until he came to one clearly labeled "Ray".

"Look! There he is!" Hilary cried out, and Kenny promptly clicked on it. The screen flashed once more, showing a detailed map of Doctor K's facility and how to get there.

"Kenny, print me out a map."

"_Don't worry, Ray… I'm coming."

* * *

_

"Mom… why are you doing this to me?" Ray whispered as his hands were clasped with irons against the examination table. Some time ago, the boy had decided against struggling. He was outnumbered… he would only end up losing and getting hurt… which would eventually lead to more pain. And Ray was no masochist.

"You're the only one who I can do it to, my dear. You're going to help your _dear _mother prove that I don't need to mess up your DNA for the Sacred Unification. You have it there. And all it needs… is a little nudge." She replied with a chuckle before standing back. Moving onto the control panel, she slipped on a pair of protective glasses before reaching for a switch.

Ray shut his eyes tightly in fear, as he muttered a silent prayer.

_Kai… please… save me.

* * *

_

To Be Continued...

I had to get a new chapter out as soon as I could... I start school next week again... that totally sucks... So I have no idea when I'll have time to update again... But I'll try (keyword: try) to get a couple of new chapters out htis month, including an update for "Haunted by Darkness", and maybe Act II of Dried Tears 3. Well, I await your comments on this chapter. I've been looking forward for NEXT chapter for a long time now! (knowing grin) Well, until next time. And please review! Thank you!

XOXO

Ruby Hiwatari aka Neko Phoenix Girl


	11. Two Warriors, One Goal

**Dried Tears II: A Championship of Challenges**

**Chapter 10: Two Warriors, One Goal**

* * *

_My apologies to all my readers for taking so long in bringing up a new chapter. I hadn't written fanfiction in over a year because I lacked the inspiration (and time, to be truthful) to sit down and write a good piece of fiction. This chapter has been under construction since a year ago, me adding little bits and pieces every time I got a spec of inspiration. As a result, I'm sad to say this part that is being uploaded is not as good as I wanted it to be, but hopefully the next one will be better. I'd like to thank all of you who are still with me even after all this time. You guys are the best. :)_

_The next chapter, as well as random updates for my other fics (be it Beyblade, Kingdom Hearts of Yu-Gi-Oh! G/X) might be up this summer, so keep your eyes peeled!_

* * *

"_Mom… why are you doing this to me?" Ray whispered as his hands were clasped with irons against the examination table. Some time ago, the boy had decided against struggling. He was outnumbered… he would only end up losing and getting hurt… which would eventually lead to more pain. And Ray was no masochist._

"_You're the only one who I can do it to, my dear. You're going to help your __dear __mother prove that I don't need to mess up your DNA for the Sacred Unification. You have it there. And all it needs… is a little nudge." She replied with a chuckle before standing back. Moving onto the control panel, she slipped on a pair of protective glasses before reaching for a switch._

_Ray shut his eyes tightly in fear, as he muttered a silent prayer._

* * *

Every step he took was strong and unwavering… his eyes burned with the flare and passion of the hurt phoenix looking for revenge.Kai clenched his fists tightly as he came to a stop before the daunting doors of the steel fortress of what he now knew was Doctor K's lair. This was the place… and as much as it peeved him to admit it, he wouldn't be here, with the chance of saving Ray at his fingertips, if it weren't for the rough Draconean blader. Lance… why exactly was the redhead going to such extremes to help Ray? Kai was sure that, if he got caught, the other Russian blader's punishment wouldn't be light. It might even cost him his life. 

"_Just what is going on inside your head, Lance?"_

The crimson-eyed blader just shook his head. He would never understand how Lance's mind worked. Besides, he had other things he needed to worry about right now. Ray was in there somewhere… and every moment he spent loitering outside was a moment that Ray was in danger.

"This is it, huh, Kai?" Tyson came to stand next to him. The shorter blader looked up at his team captain with questioning chocolate orbs. The phoenix simply nodded in assent.

"So, stick to the plan, right?" Max now came to stand beside his navy-haired boyfriend as he looked up at Kai. The slate-haired teen remained silent as his crimson eyes bore into the cold steel doors. His response, however, came after a couple of seconds.

At hearing his captain's words, both younger teens nodded in understanding.

_"You know what to do."_

* * *

"Stop…please. You know you don't want to do this." Ray pleaded one more time as his mother adjusted her security glasses. Golden eyes quivered as he received naught but a look and a grin from the woman he was born from. "Please…"The woman was about to pull the switch when suddenly the entire building became flooded with the abrupt, blaring noise of the lab security alarms. A collective gasp came from Ray, Dr. K and the accompanying staff in the room. 

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Doctor K snarled as she snapped to glare daggers at her assistant. The man let out a whimper before turning swift fingers to the lab computer. After several seconds of typing, the screen came up with images of the front gate completely destroyed.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid there's been a security breach!"

The raven-haired woman's eyes quivered in anxiety. This couldn't be. This fortress was supposed to be impenetrable. She had personally made sure that the most high-tech systems and locks were installed, and she had requested the doors to be made of the most durable, impenetrable steel. There was absolutely no way anybody could penetrate her defenses, unless…

Her eyes suddenly widened in realization. _"Hiwatari…" _Who else could it possibly be?

"Ma'am, the intruder is moving in fast through hallway B-5. Pretty soon they'll enter corridor E." the unfortunate man informed his superior, which in turn only earned him a scream from the doctor.

"Don't just sit there! Do something about it, you insolent fool!" her golden eyes slit in dangerous annoyance as she ripped off her security glasses and sent them flying at her assistant. The man yelped as he barely dodged the projectile and quickly turned back to grab the microphone.

All security personnel. Head immediately to corridor B-5 and stop the intruder at all cost. This is an order!

Doctor K clenched her teeth as she held her hand in a trembling fist. This was impossible… there was no way… How exactly had the boy been able to figure out the defense system's weak points? The only ones that new that were herself and…

For a second time that day, her golden orbs widened the size of saucers as it all came to her.

_"Lance!"_

* * *

"Nicely done, Tyson. Nicely done." 

Kai smirked as he ran down one of the winding steel corridors of the base. Somewhere on another part of the building, Tyson and Max were probably wreaking havoc and drawing all attention towards themselves.

Attention, all security. Report to corridor B immediately! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!

The slate-haired teen looked extremely pleased. So everybody was to head over there, eh? Good. That would leave his path clear.

His alabaster scarf trailed behind him as he disappeared down the hall. He was almost there.

* * *

"_Go and find him, Kai. Good luck." _Tyson mentally wished his friend luck before turning to the defending power-launched blades. "Dragoon, attack!!!!" 

Max was quick to follow suit as he stood readily next to Tyson. "Draciel! Let's do this!"

Bits and pieces of beyblades flew everywhere as Dragoon's gales and Draciel's tides overcame the automatic beyblades before the two young bladers proceeded to continue their trek down the hallway.

* * *

"Ma'am, the intruder has entered corridor E." the doctor's assistant gulped as the woman clenched her fists in anger once more. 

Before she could scream out in fury, a shaky-looking security guard ran into the room, saluting as he spoke to the doctor.

"Ma'am, we've done everything in our power to try and stop them, but the Bladebreakers are just too strong." He reported. "What should we do?"

The woman looked to the side, thinking turning back to face him. "Assemble all beyblading units in front of corridor C-2 and await orders. Lance will join you shortly."

The guard's face brightened considerably. "Yes, ma'am!" And with that, he ran out of the room.

"Will Lance join them, Doctor?" her assistant asked while looking at her quizzically. In response, the woman simply grabbed a strange-looking contraption from her desk before heading towards the door.

"Keep an eye on Ray. I think it's time Lance got a reminder of who's in charge around here."

Oh, she would show that wretched Russian yet. But right now, she had another Russian to worry about, one that was currently ravaging the entire facility for his son. Which reminded her…

"Oh, and if you see Hiwatari…," she commanded her assistant as she sent a malevolent smirk Ray's way, "…Kill him."

* * *

_"No… Kai!"_

Ray frantically struggled, yanking at his restraints like the desperate, wounded tiger he was. He would not allow it. He would not allow this… this witch to take anything else away from him, especially not Kai.

"I-I won't…" he panted as he pulled harder, bruising his wrists in the process. "I won't let her… do this to me!"

Dr. K's assistant chuckled as he observed the young neko-jin, who had no choice but to stop and take a breather as he struggled to get some oxygen in his system. He had to admit, his mistress's son was really something else, but that poor youngster would end up killing himself before he managed to budge those binds. They had been specifically developed by himself and the Doctor with the purpose of restraining Lance. Adding to that the fact that Ray was still weak from the tests and experiments run on him, the kid's chances of escaping were extremely slim, if any.

The raven-haired blader turned to glare at him a deadly golden glare, his fangs slightly bared at him, before doubling his efforts.

"You can twist and pull all you want, but you are never gonna move."

The man got up and walked towards the table. He examined the boy closely. His wrists were almost in bare flesh already, causing the boy to wince and whimper as the iron dug into his wounds. He was about to make another snide remark when a figure suddenly came crashing down through an overhead vent, causing him to jump back in surprise and causing Ray to flinch away.

The man's eyes widened as he received a deadly glare from the teen that now stood before him.

"You!"

* * *

King winced as yet another alarm started blaring throughout the complex. He paused momentarily to curse slightly for the duration of the alert, before resuming his crawl through the air vent. 

"Why is this cursed place so damn big? I've been crawling through this vent system for hours and…" he stopped suddenly as he finally came to a vent big enough for him to crawl out of.

"_Success!"_

The tanned blader proceeded to carefully pry the vent open. When the small gate was finally loose, he lifted it and gently placed it to the side before peering down. All he could see was an empty hallway, made completely out of steel. He was about to jump down when his ears perked up at the sound of approaching, running footsteps. As the figure rounded the corner, King scowled when he noticed who it was…

Slate bangs overshadowed a face gritted in determination. Muscles were ripped and tense, and crimson eyes looked almost desperate as the teenager ran down the hallway as fast as he could. King let out a growl.

"_Hiwatari…" _

There was no doubt in the Gemini blader's mind that he and Hiwatari were there for the same reason… Ray. How the other blader had managed to make it all the way here was beyond him, but he was not about to sit around as the slate-haired teenager took the lead.

Without hesitation, King jumped down the vent and landed right in Kai's path. The phoenix initially took a step back in surprise but let out a growl when he realized who was standing in his way.

"It's you."

* * *

"Lance?" Ray cried out in surprise as he recognized the redhead. 

The Russian blader didn't answer, instead focusing on the trembling adult before him.

"Y-you!" the assistant shook in fear. "You're here for the brat, aren't you?"

Lance didn't answer. Instead, he slowly made his way to the shivering man. Seeing that his deadly experiment was getting closer and closer to him, the man scrambled to get away.

"No! Stay back!" he hollered as he pulled out a small handgun from a compartment under his seat, which he pointed at the redhead. Lance did not falter, his emerald eyes glaring viciously at him as his fangs threatened to sprout.

Ray's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon. "Lance! Be careful!"

"No! GET AWAY FROM ME!" the man screamed as he pulled the trigger several times. His attempts were all unsuccessful, however, as he was too terrified to aim properly. Without a second to waste, the Draconean blader pummeled him, knocking him out almost instantly.

"That was for making me your fucking lab rat." He murmured as he carelessly kicked the gun out of his "creator's" limp hand. He then turned to Ray. "You alright, kid?"

The golden-eyed boy grimaced as the clasps further dug into his flesh. "I've been better." He answered through gritted teeth, almost fighting back tears.

Lance examined the shackles before looking apologetically at Ray. "This might sting a little…"

* * *

Kai scowled before lashing out in impatience and hatred at the white-haired blader before him. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

King flicked his hair contemptuously before turning to answer Kai. "I'm here to find a gorgeous raven-haired boy. So why don't you just run along now and play with your little red canary?" he taunted with a smirk.

Kai's blood was already boiling, not because of the petty insults, but because this bastard was just wasting his time.

"Move." He commanded as he aimed Dranzer straight at his face.

King brought his own blade to face Kai. "I don't think so."

They were both ready to launch when a painful scream pierced the air. Crimson and copper orbs widened as they both recognized that voice…

"Ray!"

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" 

Ray cried out in pain as Lance gripped the clasps around the raven-haired boy's injured wrists, his rough hands inevitably coming in contact with the bare flesh. The poor boy felt his skin was on fire and the feeling would not shake off. Lance cursed lowly in Russian before pulling at the clasps. They just wouldn't move, and he was only hurting Ray more and more.

With a growl, his eyes suddenly obtained an eerie red glow as Draconean lent him strength. His muscles slowly bulked up before he cleanly ripped the clasps from the now-upright table. The poor neko-jin collapsed in a writhing heap as his wrists bled.

Throwing the irons out of the way, he kneeled next to the whimpering neko. Taking some gauze the Doctor had left on a nearby table, he carefully wrapped Ray's wrists. The neko turned pained yet grateful golden eyes to the Russian.

"Thank you…"

The Russian nodded in acknowledgement before quickly getting up on his feet, taking hold of Ray's hand and pulling him up.

"Hurry. We have to get out of here now."

* * *

To Be Continued… 

There it was, the awaited Chapter 10. Sorry for the many divisions. -'

I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed. Lance, Kai and Ray plushies for all of you. Other than that, I really have nothing more to say except thank you all for sticking around with me, even though I'm a big loser who makes you guys wait too long. I love you all. If any of you go to college in Pennsylvania (especially Penn State), please let me know. I'd love to meet another Kai x Rei fan in the flesh.

Until next chapter…

XOXO

Neko Phoenix Girl


	12. Draconean's Return

Hey everybody!

After a year and a half absence, I'm back, and hopefully getting better. After a nostalgic bout and re-reading my favorite Kai x Ray fan fiction of all time, I got inspired and am now back with a short update. (You know, gotta start with small steps, right?)

But hopefully you guys are as excited as I am to see this continue.

**Dedication**: This chapter is in honor of my friend (and reader) **Ming Ming**, whom I haven't seen personally in almost three years, but whom I still miss dearly. Love you, girl! Hopefully I'll see you next time I return home!!

Well, we move on to the chapter! Can't believe we're up to chapter 12!! You guys ready? On with it!

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

**Dried Tears II: A Championship of Challenges  
**

**Chapter 12: Draconean's Return**

* * *

Last time:

_Kai glared at the white-haired blader that stood in his way. _

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

_King flicked his hair and turned to scowl at the phoenix blader. "I'm here to find a beautiful dark-haired angel, so I suggest you just run along and go play with your little red canary." _

_Kai's blood boiled, not because of the petty insults, but because of this idiot that was wasting his time. Every moment he spent confronting this stupidity was a moment that could be spent finding Ray. And there was nothing that he wanted more at that moment than to shove King out of the way and find the Chinese blader._

"_Move." Kai uttered calmly, aiming Dranzer straight at the parts hunter's face. _

_King smirked and brought his own blade to face Kai's in challenge. "I don't think so."_

_They were both about to launch when a painful scream pierced the air. Crimson and copper orbs widened instantly as they both recognized that voice…_

"_Ray!"_

* * *

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" _

_Ray cried out in pain when Lance gripped the clasps around his injured wrists; the Draconean blader's rough hands were coming into contact with the bare flesh. The boy felt as if his skin were on fire and the feeling would not shake off. Lance uttered a curse in Russian before pulling at the clasps in a second attempt. But the shackles would not move, and he only succeeded in hurting Ray more._

_Lance growled. His eyes obtained an eerie red glow as Draconean lent him strength. His muscles slowly bulked up and he cleanly ripped the clasps from the now-upright table. Ray collapsed in a writhing heap and clutched his bleeding wrists._

_Lance threw the irons out of the way and knelt down next to the whimpering younger boy. He looked around. The Doctor had some leftover gauze on a nearby table, so he took some and carefully wrapped Ray's injured wrists. The neko-jin turned pained yet grateful golden eyes to the Russian._

"_Thank you…"_

_The Russian nodded in acknowledgement and quickly rose to his feet, pulling Ray up with him. _

"_Hurry. We have to get out of here now."_

* * *

"This way."

Ray chose not to utter a word as he let Lance drag him through the metallic maze of his mother's fortress. He was still feeling lightheaded and disoriented. His mind was already badly clouded with thoughts as it was, and he was scared of what Lance would have to go through for helping him.

The two then turned into a forked hallway… and straight into the line of fire for a small group of guards.

"Shit."

Lance grabbed Ray and ducked into an adjacent hallway, successfully avoiding the initial gunfire. But that shelter would not last long. The adrenaline rushed through Ray's body as he found himself pinned between Lance and the steel wall.

"Ray… Listen to me!"

The Chinese boy turned anxious golden eyes to his savior. Lance's heart wrenched at the sight. He had to get Ray out of here as soon as possible…

The Russian took hold of Ray's hand and placed something in his palm.

"Here," Lance said simply, removing his own hand to reveal Driger V2 sitting in Ray's hand. The Chinese boy looked from Lance to Driger and back to Lance again.

"Ray, I need you to… agh!!"

Ray's eyes widened when Lance hunched over, clutching his hands to his head. The older boy let out another tortured groan and collapsed to his knees. Alarmed, the neko-jin made a move to approach him, but Lance stopped him with a swipe of his arm.

"No! Stay back!"

--

Doctor K let out a cackle as the remote in her hand blinked in several blinding colors, indicating that its signal had taken effect. Somewhere in the fortress, Lance was probably writhing in pain.

"That'll show that ungrateful punk to betray me. Once Draconean takes charge, it's only a matter of time."

She turned to look at her assistant. "Are they in position?"

The man inquired into a two-way radio. After two seconds, the device beeped and a man on the other side conveyed a response. "They've finally reached corridor C-2, ma'am."

"Perfect." The woman grabbed a sleek semi-automatic from one of her escorts and stalked down the hallway, on her way to the corridor in question. Her assistant and the others were quick to follow. God knew they didn't want to be far from that remote when the red-headed Russian lost control.

--

"Aaagh!!" Lance winced, slamming his fist against the floor and leaving a considerable dent in the metal. Ray wanted to get close enough to help him, but he was afraid the Russian would lash out again. The dragon blader was having an internal conflict.

_No… he couldn't let this happen. He needed to keep Draconean under control. Ray still wasn't safe._

Mustering the remainder of his self-control, Lance managed to pull himself to his feet. His breathing was labored as he leaned against the wall for support. Ray moved in closer. Clenching his teeth, the Russian turned to lock eyes with the boy.

"Listen. You have to keep going. Find Kai. I'll take care of them."

The barrage of bullets was getting closer, and the pain he felt inside was getting stronger. He wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. But Ray was reluctant to leave his protector behind.

"But Lance…" the neko-jin started, "what about…"

"Forget about me!" The Russian burst out, startling Ray. "If you don't get out of here right now, then everything I've done would've been for nothing!"

"But…"

"Just do it!"

Lance then leant in and kissed Ray harshly.

_Kai was gonna kill him._

When Lance pulled away a second later, Ray simply stood there, stunned. The Russian then took this opportunity to rip off the air conduct vent. He then offered Ray a leg-up.

"Go! Now!"

"Right…" Ray whispered meekly as he climbed into the vent. His head was spinning and pounding as he began to crawl through the ventilation system. He had no idea where he was supposed to go. He just knew he had to get out of there right now. But, Lance…

"_He kissed me…_"

--

Now sure that Ray was out of danger, for the time being, Lance turned to glare wickedly at his attackers. Several of the infantrymen held their ground, but many more fell back. Most of them had been present during Draconean's early development stages. They knew what Lance was capable of, and only a few hardened guards were willing to confront him.

The signal strength from Doctor K's remote suddenly increased and Lance was down on his knees once more. He tossed and turned, struggling to stay in control and shake off the monumental pain. A few of the guards made a move toward him.

"Stay back!" Lance warned, his voice a mutation between his own and Draconean's roar.

A commotion could be heard coming from one of the adjacent hallways.

"_Quick, this way!"_

"_Do we have them?"_

"_Ma'am, they have Lance cornered."_

"_And Ray?"_

"_They don't know. He just… disappeared."_

Soon enough, Doctor K and her party appeared around the corner. Lance snarled at the blinking device in her hands. He would do anything to rip it to shreds, and maim the doctor while he was at it. Doctor K noticed the murderous glare her experiment sent her way, and simply smirked.

"Missed me, my dear?"

The Russian continued to glare. "Go rot in hell, bitch."

His verbal aggression towards the beautiful scientist caused multiple firearms to be pointed in his direction. The doctor shooed them off with a wave of her hand.

"But madam…" her assistant began.

"It's fine." She assured him, pulling out the semi-automatic, which she then pointed at Lance. "Where is Ray?"

"Bite me."

The Russian didn't as much as flinch as a bullet zoomed past his right ear and ricocheted off the wall behind him.

"A hint more of that attitude, and next time I won't miss."

--

_Ray, just hold on for a little bit longer. I'm coming.._

Kai dashed down a winding steel tunnel, with King hot on his heels. As of now, there was an unspoken temporary truce between the two enemy bladers. They both had the same objective: finding Ray before it was too late. Now wasn't the time for petty squabbles over past rivalries.

They made it to the end of the tunnel and came to a crossroad. The two rivals looked at each other. Which way to take?

The sudden sound of voices coming from behind alerted them that they had company.

"_The intruders were seen coming this way!"_

"_This way, men!"_

"There they are!"

"Look! It's Hiwatari!"

The two turned just in time to see a group of infantry men taking aim at them from the end of the hallway. Kai clenched his teeth. Shit.

"Fire!" One of the infantry captains ordered, and the guards opened fire.

The pair of young bladers split up, Kai to the left path and King to the right, as bullets dented the walls. Neither looked back, just kept running.

Kai looked at a small blueprint of the facilities, which he had found in the disk Lance gave him earlier. It was of no use to him now. All he had going for him was the direction from which he had heard Ray scream earlier. He picked up his pace. He would find him _if it was the last thing he did._

--

Max and Tyson jumped over a still-smoking pile of destroyed blades and kept running down corridor E.

"How do you think Kai's doing?" The blond asked, and his counterpart frowned.

"I wish I knew."

_DANGER! DANGER! INTRUDER APPROACHING! DEPLOY RAZORS!_

The pair gasped as gun-like launchers deployed from the walls. The weapons they held resembled razor blades. Tyson clenched his teeth. This didn't look good.

"Dragoon, I need you!"

"Go Draciel!"

Dragoon let out a roar and summoned a strong gale in time to deflect a barrage of enemy blades aimed at his master. Draciel created a tidal wave that washed up a similar attack on Max. Both beasts let out a feral roar as they took protective stances before their bladers. Max collapsed to his knees and his heart was about ready to beat out of his chest; lodged on the wall behind him was a sharp razor blade, which had zoomed past just mere inches from his face before Draciel deflected it. Tyson ran to him.

"Maxie, you ok?" He leaned protectively over his boyfriend. The blond looked up at him with wide blue eyes and nodded.

"I'm fine…"

Tyson clenched his teeth. "This is getting too dangerous."

"_Kai, Ray, where are you?"_

--

Lance let out a pained groan as he collapsed on his knees once more. Unsatisfied with the lack of cooperation from her experiment, Dr. K had resorted to turning up the transmitter's frequency to maximum strength. Arguing with the hot-headed Russian would be a dead end. Draconean was a lot more manageable.

"_Ray, I'm so sorry…"_

Lance let out one last pained scream before his body was bathed in a red glow. Black wings began to sprout from his back. Black stripes ran down his forehead and arms. A black leather collar materialized around his neck.

Dr. K smirked. "Welcome back, my pet."

Lance got back on his feet, his mind no longer his own. Slit emerald eyes turned to look at their master.

"Find Ray. That is an order."

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Yes… I stopped here… but only because I need to go study. Booo… I had two exams this week and I have exams every week from now until mid-November… hopefully I'll have some time to finish the next chapter (which I already started) soon.

Also, a small note, I'm revising the chapters of this story, making it easier to read. I think I've done up to chapter 5 already. You'll notice when you see **(Revised)** at the beginning of a chapter. Feel free to check those out too.

**Also, a special treat for those of you interested. (http: / / groups . google . com / group / neko - phoenix - realm)** remove the spaces

**You will be able to find an illustrated version of Dried Tears remix there. Feel free to join the group, it's relatively new.**

Well, hope you guys enjoy, and let me know what you think.

Until next time, and much love.

XOXO Neko Phoenix Girl


End file.
